Naruto Markov, Ninja of Innistrad
by darkvizardking69
Summary: On a dark night, two paths cross, and through the violence of ignorance, a new planeswalker is born. NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Darkvizardking: Hello folks, this one has been floating around in my head for weeks, and I can't get it out of my head. Now yes, this will be a Naruto/Magic the gathering cross, but, as a avid player myself, I will stay true to certain facts about it, and I may just surprise you all as you know I do. But, for now, I better just cut the chatter and get right to it!

Naruto Markov, Ninja of Innistrad.

Chapter 1: Discovery, training, and return.

(Innistrad- Sorin's castle)

Sorin Markov was a simple man with many interests. As a vampire, he learned the art of Sangromancy, or blood magic. Ever since he joined the ranks of the Planeswalkers, he traveled the various planes to explore and find something to attract his attention. He currently sat in his castle on the plane of Innistrad, home to light and dark's most literal struggle for survival, and destruction. The plane had literally gone right to hell. The werewolves tormented the humans at every full moon, some not even realizing they were until their first change. Ghoulcallers brought the dead back from the grave to tear at the walls of villages, and worst of all, vampires were starting to attack humans for blood, when they didn't need to. It personally made him feel sick, and made him wonder, 'Where the hell did Avacyn run off to? I made her to protect this place in my stead. But she's gone!' the disappearance of the angel made him scowl, as he created her to help keep humans alive, as he was no fool. He knew that while vampires were stronger then humans, humans were needed to keep vampires alive. Without them, he shuddered.

He scowled as he thought of what could of happen, when he felt a chill run down his spine. He thought, 'This feeling, it tells of a possible planeswalker!' He sat up in his throne, and searched for the feeling, and he found it on a plane of low mana. Honing in on the signature, he planeswalked toward it, wondering what was to happen. He felt himself grin at the new prospect.

(Elementia- Konoha)

Sorin found himself in a dark alley, the starry sky above him showing his trip was successful. He heard shouts of 'Kill the demon!' 'Make the Kyuubi brat pay for what he's done!'. He turned the corner to see a horrifying sight. His black eyes widened in disbelief as he saw a mob of villagers pinning a young child, no older then five to a cross. His thoughts raced, 'HOW DARE THEY! A child should NEVER be harmed! Not even my fellow vampires do such a thing!' He scowled as his rage grew, his more vampiric features becoming more pronounced. His fangs grew, making them noticeable, and his ears grew more pointed, and his calm regal face turned into a twisted visage of horror. He unsheathed the sword at his waist, and vanished into a swarm of bats.

Naruto Uzumaki was not having a good day. First, he helps a purple haired girl from getting attacked by vengeful villagers, then he prevents a blue haired girl from getting kidnapped by a kumo shinobi by distracting him long enough for one of the pale eyed people to catch up, and now he was about to die as the villagers painfully nailed him to the cross. He felt his side be pierced by a knife, and he let out aloud scream, and said, "Please stop! What have I done!" The mob leader scowled, and said, "You have masqueraded as a human for too long Kyuubi! We will finish the Yondaime's noble work, and KILL YOU!" The mob cheered, until the they heard the fluttering of bat wings filling the air around them. A swarm of bats flew around them, forming a cloud. The cloud obscured their vision, until they heard member of the mob screaming and falling to the ground, dead. The bats separated, leaving only a few mob members left, and what they saw chilled them to the bone.

Some members were cut in half, others had limbs cut off, the rest merely were decapitated. The swarm of bats condensed into a figure none recognized. He wore a set of light armor under a black noble and embroidered trenchcoat, and gave off a feeling of authority, of a predator on the prowl. His sliver hair covered his eyes, but fangs were visible as they jutted out of the upper lip. The most noticeable thing was the sword in his hand. It was a solid steel, one-handed straight-sword, and it almost looked to be a rapier. But what frightened them was the fact that the sword was drenched in blood. The figure infront of them raised his head, and they saw his yellow eyes, the scelera pitch black. They shivered in fear, and some started to back away, only for him to to slice his sword in their direction, and when he sheathed his sword, the remaining mob members fell to pieces.

Sorin spat in the direction of the bodies, and turned to take the child down from the cross, the image of it making his stomach lurch. He reached for the nails that held his wrists, and when he pulled them out, he saw the wound close almost instantly. He smirked at the possibility, and he removed the other nail, and watched as it had the same effect, but then he noticed something. The wound was already healing before he removed the nail, as if the skin was trying to push the nail out. He noticed a red mana, that was almost flame like healing the wounds, sealing the skin after regenerating it. He then thought, 'Hmm, the use of red mana, for healing? This is unheard of. But, perhaps it's not mana at all. Whatever it is, it is trying to ensure the child's health, and that is good news.' Sorin then placed the child down, and heard "What do you think you are doing with that child?" He looked up to see a old man wearing red and white robes, with what looked like masked men, dressed in manner that made him think back to his time in Kamigawa.

Sorin scowled and said, "You may show concern for the child old man, but I was the one to prevent his crucifixion!" Sarutobi looked at the cross behind the strange man, and noticed the bloody nails on the ground. He then nearly paled, as he never expected someone to intervene on Naruto's behalf. Choosing his next words carefully, he asked, "Who are you stranger?" Sorin smirked, and said, "I believe your culture dictates to give your own name first, before asking for another's." Sarutobi grumbled, and saw that Naruto was asleep, or rather, passed out. He then said, "My name Is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I am the Hokage of this village, and that boy belongs here." Sorin then scowled, and said, "Is that so? So I am expected to believe that he belongs here? When the villagers here try to kill him! That is laughable." Sorin turned and picked Naruto up, Sarutobi drew out a kunai, and tried to attack Sorin, only for the ancient vampire to draw his sword with a single hand, block the oncoming kunai, and with a single push, force Sarutobi back.

Sorin glared at Sarutobi, and he secretly peered into the old man's mind, and seeing many disturbing things. How the child in his arms was the vessel for the nine-tailed fox that attacked the village. How Sarutobi knew of the attacks and assassination attempts on him by the villagers, and allowed it, if only to swoop in at the last moment to 'save' him, thereby ensuring his loyalty. In all honesty, it made him sick. He scowled at the old man, and said, "Disgusting human, you only made me wish to take the boy away from this place." Sarutobi paled, and said, "You can't! His father's last wish was for Naruto to remain in the village!" Sorin growled at the obvious lie, and said, "Do not lie human, I will know. His father's final wish was for him to be a hero to these people, but instead, you left out who his father was, and told the people what was inside him. I believe the Yondaime, I believe he is called, would roll in his grave if he knew how low this village sunk, spitting on his last wish and all."

A few of the ANBU looked at Sarutobi in disbelief, one of whom wore a dog mask with silver hair. He glared at the old man and said, "You said Minato-sensei's son died! You said he died after being born from the Kyuubi!" Many of the ANBU glared at Sarutobi, who said, "This man is not even from the village! How would he know anything about what he says? It's all lies!" Sorin smirked and said, "I will leave you all to decide the truth, but for now, I will take the boy with me. He will learn all of what you kept from him, and if he wishes to return, he shall do it in 10 years time. Farewell, humans." Sorin then grabbed Naruto, and quickly planeswalked back to Innistrad, leaving Sarutobi alone with the ANBU, as well as various villagers and shinobi that came out of their homes from the ruckus."

(Innistrad- Sorin's castle)

Sorin appeared in his throne room, and went toward a spare room in the castle, and had one of the maids clean Naruto up, and put him to bed. He gave strict orders for none to touch him or try to drink from him. The vampires of the Markov house were prideful, but not stupid, as they knew their leader would rip their head from their shoulders if they disobeyed. The maid ensured Naruto was fully washed and looked over, and she saw faint scars on his back, but nothing too severe. The only other issue was how malnourished he was. He was almost a ghoul with how much his skin was pulled against his bones. The maid quickly dressed him, placed him in bed and went for Sorin.

She found him in his throne room, and with a nervous tone, she said, "Master, the boy, he's, well, those humans did a fair number on him." Sorin scowled and said, "I am aware of that. We may not know much in the way of human food, but we must make do, he is too weak to turn." He then thought, 'And with the time difference of this plane and his own, his planeswalker spark may not ignite in time if we don't.' A large pressure passed through the castle, and Sorin rushed to Naruto's room, and saw him covered in the strange red energy from before, and it seemed to fix his body. The faint scars completely disappeared, while his body started to fill out. When the energy dissipated, he looked like a regular five year old. Sorin was curious about this change, so he peered into the boy's mind, and found himself inside a sewer. He felt a large pull down a hallway, and came upon a very large gate.

The gate itself had a ornate decoration around the edges, and in the center, the 'lock' was merely a paper with the symbol for 'seal'. He smirked as a pair of large red eyes stared at him, and a large booming voice said, "_**Who are you bloodsucker, and why are you in the kit's mind?" **_Sorin's smirk never left as he said, "My name is Sorin Markov, head of the Markov house, and as to why I am here, this child was attacked. I managed to save him, and when I did so, I noticed a strange energy healing his wounds. I suppose you had something to do with that, Kyuubi." Kyuubi narrowed it's eyes, and said, "_**That I did, my chakra is what keeps the boy alive, no thanks to those foolish villagers." **_Sorin rubbed his chin, and thought, 'Chakra, it must be like mana.' Kyuubi then said, "_**You saved his life, but I must know, what are your plans." **_Sorin held a cocky smirk, and said, "I plan on training the boy, he would make a wonderful addition to the Markov family. I also plan on telling him what that brat failed to, and if he decides to return to that village, it will be on him." Kyuubi took a quick sniff, and said,_** "Your scent, you are more then a mere bloodsucker. What are you?" **_Sorin kept his smirk as he said, "I am the oldest planeswalker, well, except for that scum Nicol Bolas." Kyuubi's eyes widened, as it never thought a planeswalker would help out it's container.

They then heard a noise behind them, and Naruto shuffled into the room, looking as if he just woken up. He looked between the two, and said, "Who are you? And why am I in a sewer? Did the villagers finally decide to throw me away?" Kyuubi let a sorrowful look pass over it's eyes, while Sorin scowled and said, "No, you are in your mind young one. While you may not realize who is behind me, my name is Sorin Markov, and I will be taking care of you from now on." Naruto brightened, and ran up to the old vampire, hugging him. Sorin patted Naruto's head, and thought, 'He will need to be turned soon. I wonder if I can't get a few associates to help in his training. Now who should I ask? Jace would certainly be beneficial. I really wouldn't want to, but Liliana would also do well with him.' He stared down at the young boy, and even Kyuubi felt a surge of power course through him. Sorin's smirk grew, and he said, "It seems the spark has ignited in him." Kyuubi could only stare at it's container.

(Timeskip- Innistrad- 100 years later/ Konoha- 10 years later)

Sorin stood in front of Naruto, a wide smirk on his face, as he surpassed every expectation. After turning him after Naruto grew strong enough to handle the change, Sorin trained Naruto in the family arts, effectively making him a Markov. The use of black mana made it easy for Naruto to augment his use of swordsmanship with the spell Lamina fata (doom blade). With the aid of the Markov family's best sword master, his expertise grew by leaps and bounds. Once the training was complete, Sorin had a sword forged for Naruto, enabling him to use his mana in it. Sorin then left Naruto in the care of Jace Beleren, a planeswalker skilled in mind magic, of illusion and deception. Through him, Naruto learned about the use of illusions, and with Jace's lessons on mind magic, it made Naruto's own vampiric mind reading stronger. This went on for the last 10 years, until Naruto could learn no more. Jace had a smile on his usually brooding face as he looked at Naruto, and said, "You were certainly one of my best students, I am proud of you." Naruto smiled, as he knew Jace rarely gave such compliments. Liliana then slinked her arm around his shoulder, and said, "I have to agree. At first, I would never of accepted Sorin's favor, but i'm glad I did." Liliana was a planeswalker of exceptional beauty, almost unnatural, due to her dealings with demons. When her age caught up to her, she made a pact to ensure eternal youth. Her power of necromancy and death magic make her one formidable opponent.

Naruto smirked, and said, "So am I, it's not like anyone can say they were trained by the best, and actually mean it." Sorin, Jace and Liliana smirked, and Sorin asked, "So, my son, what do you decide? Will you stay here, in Innistrad, or do you wish to return to that decadent village?" Naruto was deep in thought, and he said, "I wish to return to that place. If only, to show them how foolish they were strike against me." Sorin grinned, and said, "Excellent." Naruto concentrated and felt the natural energy of his home plane. His opened his eyes and said, "I hope to see you all soon enough." He then planeswalked toward his home plane, and Soirn thought, 'You will my son, you will.'

(Elementia- Tanzaku town)

Naruto appeared in an alley, and noticed a nearby sign saying, 'Tanzaku town'. He then cursed and thought, 'Shit, I was off. Then again, father didn't want me to do it too often.' He stepped out of the alley, and his clothes became visible. He wore a cloak similar to the one Jace himself wore, a gift for completing the training he went through. He had his sword at his side, the blade a pitch black katana with a broken chain on the end of the pommel, symbolizing freedom from the world around him. This blade was special, as it required a trip to Kamigawa in order to have it forged. A second sword hung at his belt, the blade having a jagged edge to it, the handle covered in a crescent guard. (Vlad the impaler blade from ACR). Under the cloak he wore a set of light but sturdy armor. At his ride side held a book, a spellbook given to him by Jace. It contained spells of each of the five colors, something Jace told him would be better then relying on one. Naruto then heard a commotion coming from around the corner, and nearly felt his face melt from the blush that crept up on him.

A silver haired woman was surrounded by multiple drunks. But that wasn't what drew his attention. She wore a black miko outfit, a pendant falling into the valley between her chest, but he saw it clearly. It was a circle with a triangle in the center. She held a tri-bladed scythe in her hand, and she was brandishing it wildly, showing she was a little drunk. She stood in a circle similar to her pendant. Naruto saw the lustful gleam in the thugs' eyes, and quickly drew his sword. The woman saw him and said, "Oh so what? Another punk trying to get at me? Bring it on then! You'll just become another offering to Lord Jashin!" Naruto smirked under his hood, and vanished, appearing next to the woman, while the thugs died, one by one, until one was left. Hidan smirked, and cut the thug with a sword that she drew from her sleeve. She then licked the blood, her pale skin turning ash gray, with white spots that made her look like a skeleton. She then stabbed her scythe right into her heart, causing the thug to collapse with a similar wound. Naruto smirked and thought, 'Interesting, a self inflicted curse that has the target suffer the same wounds. No doubt something like that is in here.' He flipped open his spell book, and looked under the curses, and found only one. But it was a suicidal curse, meaning he would kill himself if he tried. He snapped the book shut and noticed Hidan falling over, and he removed the scythe from her chest, and noticed the wound healing over.

Naruto picked her up and placed her on his back, carrying the scythe himself, though he noticed the cable attached to it, and it lead back to her. He started to walk when he heard, "Oh great, what has she done now? I can't leave for five minutes to get the cash for my bounty." He turned and saw a woman wearing a face mask, her wild brown hair nearly covering her green eyes, almost showing disinterest. She wore a cloak to hide her body, but he noticed stitches on her wrists. Naruto almost bowed in greeting, and said, "Hello, you must be a friend of hers, she was being surrounded by drunks when I saw her, so I decided to do something about it." Kakuzu smirked, and said, "That is awfully nice of you. I know she can get into some very nasty situations, but I tell her to watch herself. She never listens."

Naruto smirked and said, "I see, perhaps you two would like to come with me? I can tell you have many things to deal with when it comes to your friend here, and perhaps I can help with that." Kakuzu rubbed her chin and thought, 'It might be good to follow this kid. But that organization, Akatsuki, wants me and Hidan to join. I have a bad feeling if I said yes to them, I might fight this kid in the future, and I would like to stay alive.' Kakuzu then nodded and said, "Alright, where are you going?" Naruto smirked and said, "I'm heading to Konohagakure." This made Kakuzu nearly pale, but she quickly thought, 'It will be alright, I just have to stay calm.'

Naruto noticed her distress, and when they were out of the village, asked, "Is something wrong miss? Kakuzu nearly looked around to see who he was talking too, when she remembered that she hadn't properly introduced herself. She then chuckled nervously and said, "Oh, well, my name is Kakuzu, and well, I have a bit of bad blood with Konoha,seeing as I was once charged with a mission that involved killing the Shodaime." Naruto raised and eyebrow, and said, "Oh? But how can that be? Not to be rude, but you certainly don't look to be that old." Kakuzu blushed at the hidden compliment, and said, "I have a jutsu that allows me to prolong my life." She looked down, as she thought he was going to leave. All she heard was Naruto starting to laugh, waking up Hidan, and he said, "Oh? Is that all? You're basically still an infant compared to my father." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow in confusion, until she saw his fangs, and one thought crossed through her mind, 'Vampire.'

Hidan then unknowingly pressed herself against Naruto's back, trying to see his face, causing him to blush as her 'pillows' were felt against his back, even through the cloak. Kakuzu smacked Hidan in the head, and said, "Quit that, you're embarrassing him." Hidan got a sly smirk, and said, "Oh? And why do you care so much?" Kakuzu turned her head away, thanking the fact her face mask hid her blush, and she said, "That's none of your business." Naruto chuckled, and let Hidan off his back, and said, "We need to get moving ladies, I do have a schedule I need to keep." Kakuzu and Hidan nodded, and the three sped off in the direction of Konoha.

(Konoha)

It had been ten years since Naruto's departure, and Sarutobi was investigated during his absence. Inoichi Yamanaka was called to scan his mind, must to the old Hokage's protest. To Inoichi's disgust, everything the ANBU heard that day was true. But there was more. It seemed that Sarutobi lied to Tsunade, one of his own students in order to prevent her from taking Naruto out of the village. The reason, so that Naruto wouldn't be turned on the village by outside forces. Unfortunately, his actions caused the shinobi council to cast a vote of no confidence against him, forcing him out of office. Once the corrupt Hokage was booted, Hiashi Hyuuga of the council made a public announcement about Naruto, setting the record straight concerning his late friend's son. Once the villagers heard of what they had done, most cried in outrage, believing it to be a lie, while the shinobi felt they should of done more.

As for Tsunade, she received a letter explaining how she was lied to, and read of the offer to become Hokage. She ordered her apprentice Shizune to pack their bags and ran straight to Konoha the next day. She has sat behind the desk ever since.

(Konoha gate)

The gate was about to open as the morning light crept over the horizon. The two guards, Kotetsu and Izumo looked at the road in front of them, and saw three figures heading their way. They felt their cheeks turn red as they saw the two women standing at the shorter male's side. They couldn't tell a lot from the hood covering his face, but the saw strips of blonde and silver hair sticking out from under it. When the figures got close enough, they heard, "I assume we are a little early to be entering the village now?" Kotetsu knew the voice from somewhere, but the strange accent threw him off. (Little note, Naruto now sounds like Dracula from Batman vs. Dracula, for that Romanian voice.)

Naruto smirked as he saw the two guards be confused by his voice, but Kotetsu said, "Actually, you're right on time." Naruto nodded, and the trio were granted access. Some of the villagers were staring, not knowing who they were. Some of the girls were staring at Naruto, wondering who the new mystery person was, with some staring with lust in their eyes. Kakuzu glared at them, making them back off. She was unsure why she was feeling so possessive, but she didn't care. She noticed Naruto stop, and saw they were in front of the Hokage tower. She felt a chill crawl down her spine as she felt him glare at the face of the Sandaime, and she said a silent apology to the Shodaime.

Naruto then noticed the fifth face on the monument, and said, "So, they got someone to replace that old bag of bones, good. It was long overdue." The trio heard, "You got that right Gaki, I was chosen after he was cast out of office. I hear he's locked in a holding cell with chakra cuffs." Naruto turned, and saw a blonde haired woman in her twenties, but his sense of smell told him she was much older from the amount of dead skin that peeled off her over the years. He noticed she wore a grey kimono top over blue shinobi pants, with a green jacket. Her hair was done in two pigtails that went down her back, while bangs helped frame her face. Tsunade then asked, "You have something against the Sandaime? Well get in line, he got a lot of people angry at him for the way he treated one of our own?" Naruto lowered his head, while Kakuzu placed a hand on his shoulder, and Hidan looked at him in curiosity. Naruto asked, "Who was the one he wronged?" Tsunade sighed and said, "It was Naruto Namikaze, son of the Yondaime and Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi." Naruto snapped his head up, and Kakuzu thought, 'Oh thank kami I stayed with him and not joined Akatsuki, I would have to fight him!'

Tsunade noticed Naruto's eyes, the scelera may of turned black, but it was still the sapphire blue she remembered when he was a baby. Tsunade's jaw dropped, and she asked, "Naruto, is that you?" Naruto merely nodded. To his surprise, Tsunade pulled him into a fierce hug, and he heard her crying, "Naruto, you're home, thank kami." Kakuzu thought it was touching, a slight giggle escaping her lips. Tsunade looked up, and finally noticed Kakuzu, and she pointed an accusing finger at her and said, "I can't believe you would show up here." Naruto noticed Tsunade glaring, and said, "It's alright, she's with me." Kakuzu blushed at the other way it could sound, and Tsunade gave one last glare, and said, "Alright, but she's your responsibility." Naruto nodded, and asked, "I know you know who I am, but who are you?"

Tsunade sighed, and said, "My name is Tsunade Senju, and I'm your godmother. I was supposed to take care of you in the event Kushina ever died, but Sarutobi said you died. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Naruto patted her on the shoulder, and said, "It's not your fault Tsunade-san, the blame falls on that old monkey." Hidan kept poking Kakuzu, and asking, "So, what's gonna happen now?" Tsunade heard her and said, "Well, if what I heard from the ANBU that were present the day you left, if you're here, then you must want to become a ninja. Unfortunately, with the genin exams happening yesterday, I can't allow you to enter that way." Naruto sighed, and thought he would have to wait another year. Tsunade noticed his down trodden expression, and said, "But, I do want to know how much you've grown in the last ten years, so I will have a test set up for you." Naruto perked up, and asked, "What kind of test?" Tsunade smirked and said, "A test against each of our best jonin in each field of the ninja arts. If you manage to defeat them all, I will personally have you added to the ninja ranks as a chunin."

Naruto nodded, and it sounded like a good idea. Unbeknownst to Sorin, Naruto gained training in the ninja arts from Kyuubi, allowing him to be capable of fighting in such a low mana plane. While the output was low for most planeswalkers, Naruto had an internal mana source, Kyuubi. Naruto then thought of something and said, "Alright, and when I pass this test, I would like for you to add Kakuzu and Hidan as Konoha ninja as well, with the three of us being a team." Tsunade noticed he said 'when', rather then 'if', and she noticed the two women blush at the gesture, so she said, "Alright, I will allow it. The test will happen later on today in the chunin exam stadium in the center of the village." She then pointed to it, which Naruto nodded. Tsunade then turned to enter the building, and said, "Alright, I 'll get everything arranged." She turned back to see them, but noticed they were gone. She smirked and said, "Glad to have you home, Naruto-oi(nephew)."

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto led the girls to his apartment, and he smirked and chuckled, and Kakuzu asked, "What's so funny?" Naruto then said, "I never thought I would be bringing two lovely ladies back to my place." Kakuzu hid her face as she blushed, while Hidan smirked, and said, "I can't wait to see you take down some of these Konoha weaklings." Naruto chuckled and said, "Well, when I win, you'll be one of these 'Konoha weaklings', or did you forget." Hidan started to curse, while Naruto chuckled, and sat at his old table, and opened his spell book. Kakuzu looked over his shoulder and asked, "What kind of book is that?" Naruto looked up at her and said, "It's a spell book, as while you ninja have your jutsu, my father and a couple of associates helped me learn the use of magic." Kakuzu nodded and thought, 'He just gets more and more interesting.'

(Hokage tower)

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose as she sat in the council chamber. She just announced Naruto's return, and it caused the civilians to break out in an outrage. Homura had a scowl on his face, as he was a firm believer in Sarutobi's plan. His former teammate Koharu on the other hand was smiling, as she was against the plan, but was ignored. Danzo Shimura was thinking about killling the civilians, as their screeching was nearly driving him insane.

Many of the civilian council kept calling for Naruto to be killed. However, Tsunade silenced them by saying, "The matter as already been set in motion. Later on today, Naruto Namikaze will face off against the strongest jonin in each field of the ninja arts, should he win, he will join the ninja ranks and be given the rank of chunin. That is all. Be lucky I'm even giving the notice on this." Koharu smirked and left the room. Hiashi quickly left to tell his children, as did many of the clan heads.

(Naruto's apartment)

Hidan was asleep on the couch, while Naruto stumbled upon a spell in his book. It was a highly mana exhausting spell, and considered almost taboo for it's use. It revolved around reducing ones' age. The person still held any skill they had when they were older, but their body's aging process was reversed. If active too long, one could revert someone back to when they were an infant, or even worse, to before they were even born. It was a black mana spell, something Naruto was sure Liliana would of loved to get her hands on before her deal with demons. He heard a knock at the door, and as he got up to answer it, Kakuzu slumped on the table, clearly tired. Naruto chuckled as he opened the door, and was surprised to see Koharu at the door. He didn't know her personally, but from what Sorin told him, she was against the plan to turn him into a loyal weapon.

Koharu kindly bowed and said, "Why hello Naruto-san, I heard you were in town, so I stopped by to see how much you've grown." Naruto chuckled and said, "I see, no doubt you are aware of my test against several Jonin today?" Koharu nodded, and Naruto asked, "Oh where are my manners, please come in. I apologize for the mess, but me and my associates got in this morning." Koharu chuckled and said, "It's fine Naruto, though I just heard about your test, and I certainly hope you pass." Naruto smiled and said, "I'm certain Tsunade-san has mentioned it." Koharu gave him a grandmotherly smile and said, "It's good to have you home. I was worried when you left, I thought you would never return because of what Sarutobi did." Naruto was shocked, he didn't expect many people to expect him to come home. He looked at his spellbook, and smirked.

Naruto placed his hand on Koharu's head, and said, "Let me show you just how much stronger I've become. Convertimini manus temporis, ut in carnibus est primus. ( Turn back the hands of time, so her flesh may be at it's prime.)" Koharu suddenly felt her body becoming more energetic, her skin started to feel smooth, and when Naruto let go, she began to inspect herself. Her skin had indeed lost it's wrinkles, and she quickly ran into Naruto's bathroom, and saw herself in the mirror, only instead of her 68 year old self, she was staring at herself when was barely thirty. She then did the only thing that one would do in such a situation, she screamed. Naruto ran into the room, and saw her clutching her skin. He smirked as he saw it was a success, until he noticed her measuring her assets, and he quickly turned around, until he heard, "What did you do?" Naruto then said, "I recently learned a way to reverse the aging process, consider this a gift for giving a damn when not many did not." Koharu then hugged him from behind, and said, "Thank you, this means a lot to me. I always thought I wouldn't be able to protect my home once I grew too old, but thanks to you, I can keep going." She then kissed him on the cheek, much to his surprise, and said, "Good luck Naruto-kun, but I doubt you'll need it." Naruto smirked, and noticed his house guests had yet to wake up. He looked out the window, and saw the weather turning cloudy.

(Later that day- Chunin exam stadium)

Many people in the village filled the stands, though none were aware what was going on. Tsunade smirked as she sat in the Kage box, along side her advisers, Koharu hiding her now youthful appearance for the time being via genjutsu. Kakuzu and Hidan sat in the stands with some of the fresh genin, and heard what they were saying.

'Man, I can't believe we gotta be called to this, last I checked, the chunin exams were a couple moths away, what a drag.'

'It can't be that bad Shikamaru, after all, Lady Tsunade must have a reason.'

'It's not that simple Ino, this place is never used unless it's the exams or something else.'

Kakuzu looked and noticed the rookie genin, and thought they didn't look like much. (all dressed in their shippuden wear) Hidan was giggling up a storm, and said, "I wonder if Naruto-kun will kill anyone today?" Kakuzu sighed and said, "No, that won't be happening. Now be quiet would you?" Hidan merely scoffed.

Naruto saw the sun be hidden behind the clouds, and he put away his cloak, revealing him in a attire similar to Sorin's, a gift after joining the Markov house. He then heard Tsunade say, "Attention citizens of Konohagakure, we have a new Ninja who wishes to join our ranks. Unfortunately, he was unable to participate in yesterday's exams. But I am giving him this chance. Should he defeat each of our strongest Jonin in each field of the ninja arts, he will be granted Ninja status as well as the rank of chunin." This caused some of the genin to cry out in outrage, with a certain pink haired girl screaming about how 'Sasuke-kun should be given this, not some nobody'.

Tsunade noticed some of the higher ranked ninja sitting up in their seats, and she said, "May I introduce, or rather welcome back, Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto appeared in a flash of lightning in the middle of the stadium, his coat fluttering in the wind. Many of the girls blushed at his appearance, Kakuzu among them, though her mask hid it. Without the cloak, she could see his blonde hair with silver streaks, and deep black whisker marks that gave him a feral appearance. His eyes held a black scelera, while he had his deep blue iris, and his pupils were in slits. All in all, many of the 'Sasuke fan club' switched sides.

Tsunade smirked from the Kage box and said, "Your first test will be one of Taijutsu, against our best expert, Might Guy!" Naruto smirked, even as a man in a green spandex suit, a jonin vest, orange leg warmers, a bowl cut, and the largest eyebrows he ever seen jumped into the arena. "YOSH! LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY YOUNG ONE!" Naruto nearly had a mental shutdown, but shook his head clear and said, "Fine by me, I've been waiting all day for this." Tsunade called, "Let the Taijutsu match, begin!" Guy charged at his normal speed, making some of the jonin think the kid wasn't going to last long, only to be surprised as Naruto dodged, with his back ninety degrees off the ground. Naruto smirked and said, "Now it's my turn."

(Play 'Waking the demon' by bfmv)

Naruto flipped and kicked Guy in the wrist, and kicked him square in the chest with his other foot. Guy barely had time to blink before Naruto was above him, and fist drawn back, and he was hit once again in the chest, causing him to make a small creator in the ground. Naruto jumped back, and said, "Come on, is that it?" Guy jumped to his feet, and said, "Seems I can't underestimate you, can I?" Naruto shook his head, and Guy bent down to remove his weights, the weights making a large impact as they hit the ground. Naruto's grin grew as Guy vanished from everyone's vision, and he reached behind him as Guy appeared, and he caught Guy by the wrist. Naruto made eye contact, and a vision of a technique filled his head, and his grin threatened to split his face.

Naruto flipped Guy over his shoulder, and as Guy got up, he saw something startling. Naruto had spikes growing out of his back, which unfurled into large bat-like wings. Naruto then laughed and said, "To think, a ningen (human) who could make me work so hard! I'm glad I came back!" Tsunade looked at Naruto's wings and thought, 'What have you become?' Naruto charged and Guy tried to hit him is his chest, only for one of the wings to get in the way, and Naruto grabbed him by the arm and tossed him into the air. Guy saw him grow closer to the clouds, until he felt himself get grabbed by Naruto from behind, and Naruto said, "This is something you might recognize!" Naruto wrapped him in a hold and did a nose dive straight toward the ground, his wings wrapping around them. Guy only had one thought in his mind, 'How does he know the Lotus?' He pulled out of the dive a full yard from the ground, and spun in midair, tossing Guy to the ground, the impact worse because of the added momentum. Guy felt more pain at that moment then he ever did. He weakly said, "I give."

Naruto retracted his wings and helped Guy up. The medics out him on a stretcher, and they heard him say, "That was fun, perhaps we can do this again, minus the destruction." Guy gave a thumbs up, then passed out. The spectators, ninja and civilian alike were shocked, but none were more shocked then those of Team Guy, as they saw their sensei get his ass handed to him. Lee was having an emotional breakdown, Tenten had stars in her eyes, while Neji thought he was fated to win that match. Kakuzu was praying to whatever Kami that would listen to her good fortune. Tsunade had her jaw hit the ground, and she then heard Naruto say, "So, what's next?" Tsunade shook her head clear and said, "Next is the test of Kenjutsu, and your opponent will be Gekko Hayate." Naruto drew his katana as a man wearing what seemed to be the jonin uniform, wore his headband like a bandanna, and he seemed to have deep bags under his eyes, and he started to cough, even as he said, "You certainly did a number on Guy, I hope come out of here in one piece." Naruto smirked and said, "You have no need to worry, if I want someone dead, I wouldn't be standing in front of them." Tsunade called out, "Let the Kenjutsu test, begin!"

(Play 'Flash of the blade' by A7X)

Hayate drew his sword, and noticed Naruto was gone, until a black blade was headed right for his face. He managed to block in time, only for Naruto to disappear again. He looked around, only to see racing around him, or rather, multiple Narutos. He tried to find the right one, only to realize, 'What, he's not using clones, or even genjutsu, this is his speed!' Hayate quickly jumped out of the circle, only for Naruto to appear behind him and cut a mild gash on his back. All he heard around him was, "Well now, is this the best Konoha can offer? And here I thought that I would get a challenge." Hayate snarled, though his cough ruined it, and he said, "Dance of the crescent moon!" Hayate vanished making Naruto stop, and he saw three Hayates coming his way, only for him to slice through the illusions, making them disappear. He then had his sword at Hayate's throat, who only asked, "How?" Naruto smirked and said, "You can hide in illusions, but I can smell where your blood is pumping. That is something you can't hide."

Hayate dropped his sword, and said, "I yield." Naruto took his sword away from his throat, and said, "You use regular clones for that technique, correct?" Hayate nodded, and Naruto said, "Try a different clone,at least if it's solid you might have been able to fool me." Hayate chuckled and said, "Thanks for the advice Naruto-san." He held out his hand, which Naruto shook, and Naruto said, "No problem,' he then said in a lower voice, 'I can tell you have a girl waiting for you. I can smell it. If you improve your technique, it means better chance at survival, and a better chance to return to her each day." Hayate nodded, and said, "Thank you." Hayate then picked up his sword, and shunshined out of the arena.

Tsunade was flabbergasted, she figured Naruto would become stronger, but this was insane. Koharu giggiled and said, "Looks like we might have to make Naruto-kun a jonin." Homura scoffed and said, "Not on his life." Koharu gave a side glance and said, "Well he certainly should be, at least he'll make the Jonin exam once it come time for it." Tsunade nodded, and said, "Alright, it's time for the third test, a test of Genjutsu. Your opponent will be Kurenai Yuuhi." Naruto smirked as a woman shunshined into the arena.

She had long and black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring. Her outfit was not the usual jonin attire, but rather consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals. Naruto bowed and said, "What a pleasure to meet you." Kurenai giggled and said, "It is nice to meet you as well. While you obviously beat Guy and Hayate in their fields, you won't be able to beat me in mine." Naruto smirked and said, "We shall see." Tsunade then called, "Let the Genjutsu test, begin!"

Naruto crossed his arms as Kurenai performed handsigns, vanishing into cherry blossom petals. Naruto then felt himself pinned against a tree as Kurenai emerged from the tree, kunai in hand. She smirked and she stabbed Naruto in the shoulder, only for him to disappear. He held his sword to her throat, and said, "Corpus mirage (mirage body), an illusion that allows me to fool you into believing you attack my mirage, while I'm waiting in the wings. Let me show you more." he vanished from everyone's sight, and in his place was a giant dragon, staring down at her. It reared it's head back, fire peeking out from under it's lips, and as it exhaled, the dragon disappeared. Kurenai fell to her knees, and said, "I give." The newly mint squad eight looked in shock, as they heard of their sensei, but the one that was shaken the most was Hinata, as she looked up to Kurenai, seeing as she was the one to take care of her before she even became genin. She looked down at the one who defeated her sensei, and if she were honest, she was scared.

Naruto then helped Kurenai up and said, "Sorry if I over did it a little. My sensei was a prefessional at illusions." Kurenai smiled and said, "It was very well done. If you manage to get past your last test, it would be an honor to have you as a comrade, even though you will be a rank below me." The crowd cheered, and Tsunade smirked and said, "That's three tests down, and now, we have our final test, the Ninjutsu test." Kurenai sighed and said, "Seems I need to get out of here. Perhaps i can talk to you later and discuss Genjutsu?" Naruto nodded and said, "Of course, I would be honored."

Kurenai smirked and Shunshined out of the arena. Naruto watched as another shunshined into the arena, and Tsunade said, "For this final test, you will face against Kakashi Hatake." Naruto looked over Kakashi with a critical eye, and saw he wore the standard jonin attire, along with steel plated gloves. His hair was grey, and it stuck upward as if to defy graitvy. His face was covered from the nose down via a face mask, and his left eye was covered by his headband. Naruto smelled a scent from his left eye, and thought, 'It's blood is different then his own, must of been a transplant.'

Tsunade then said, "Let the final test begin!" Naruto merely stood still as Kakashi went through handsigns, and said, "Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto raised an eyebrow as one Kakashi became three. He sniffed the air, and noticed the three were almost identical, except for the blood he could smell. Each of them performed different handsigns, and each used their technique in tandem, "Earth style: Earth dragon Jutsu." "Water style: Water dragon jutsu." "Fire style: Fire dragon jutsu." Naruto smirked, even as he was engulfed from view, two words escaped his lips, "Elementi claustra (elemental barrier)." Kakashi flipped his book open, thinking it was over, only to see to his shock, his own jutsu weren't reaching his opponent, and with a mental push, Naruto blasted the techniques away. And he pointed and said, "Fulmen fulminis (lightning bolt)" A large lightning bolt struck the ground near Kakashi, making him back flip out of the way. Naruto grinned, and said, "Fulgure tempestate (Lightning storm)" Kakashi and the spectators felt the hair stand on end, as a large barrage of lightning drop from the clouds, and when Kakashi found himself in a corner, he saw Naruto infront of him, a lightning bolt frozen in midair above his head.

Kakshi froze and said, "I yield." This caused the spectators to be frozen in their seats, Tsunade looking stunned, while Kakuzu thought, 'That's not a man down there, that's a god. And I'm going to be by his side. I feel, blessed.' Hidan was laughing as hard as she could, and said, "Holy shit! Naruto-kun is one hell of a guy!" Even Tsunade was frozen in her seat at this point, and only one thing came out of her mouth, "Holy shit!"

In the stands, the team members of the newly minted Team seven could only stare as even their sensei was defeated, and in the fastest time! Sasuke Uchiha, heraled as the 'Rookie of the year', was trembling in his seat, as he thought, 'That power, it should be MINE!' He then proccedded to brood about how he would steal the stranger's power, while his puppy, I mean teammate, Sakura tried to get his attention.

Naruto started to laugh, some starting to think he was insane. Tsunade then stood out of her seat and said, "Naruto has passed every test. As per the rules, he is now in the ninja ranks, as a chunin." She saw him unfurl his wings again, and said, "And it will be an honor Tsunade-san. But i will say this, my name will not be Namikaze.' This caused many to whisper among themsleves, but they were silenced as he continued, 'My name, is Naruto Namike-Uzumaki Markov! Adopted son of Sorin Markov, and heir to the Markov Vampire house!" A bolt of lightning struck the ground behind him, casuing many to sweat.

Kakuzu and Hidan were smirking, while the rookie genin felt a hint of fear. The chunin and jonin showed admiration, and Tsunade started to hear Homura shout about the fact that the boy really is a demon. She turned around to shut him up, only to be surprised as Koharu beat her to the punch, literally. Homura stared in shock as Koharu gave him a firece glare. In the stands, Kurenai stared in disbelief, a her friend Anko was nudging her shoulder, saying, "Makes you glad you stuck with Genjutsu, right Kure-chan?" Kurenai dumbly nodded.

Naruto never let the grin drop from his face, as he thought, 'Things are really gonna get interesting around here from now on.'

A/N: ANNNNNNNNNDDDDD DONE! This is personally my first time doing this kind of cross, so I'm not sure on how I did. Now we have a vampiric/mage Naruto running around, this shit is gonna be fun! Well, irregardless, I did it, and i hope you all enjoyed it. Please do me a favor, and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions, training, expl

Darkvizardking: Seems this fic has a positive response, I like that. Now some of you were thinking this is supposed to be a god fic, yet I got a bit of news. Like all Vampires, he'll be limited in the daylight, hence why he has spells to back himself up. The plane does have low mana count, and if he uses Kyuubi as a source, he is limited to red mana. Some of the spells are yes, made up, and not part of Magic, others, like the lightning bolt are. The bolt, contradictory to what you would expect, is very low mana cost. It's the equivalent to the bushin (clone) jutsu, at it's weakest. The whole fight against Kakashi was to prove a point, it's not the biggest or flashiest moves that win a fight, it's the most simple and subtle. I hope this chap covers alot of people's questions, and raise a few more. And if you do, do not hesitate to ask. But, enough chitchat, let's get to the FUN!

Chapter 2: Introductions, training, explanations, and Wave.

Naruto smirked as he looked at the shocked faces in the stands. The clouds began to part, allowing the sun to come through, and Naruto quickly placed his cloak back on, making some of the girls whine. He then vanished, and appeared in the Kage box, and asked, "I'm certain you enjoyed yourselves, correct?" Tsunade stared wide-eyed and said, "You never told me you learned to use lightning like that." Naruto smirked and said, "You never asked." Tsunade got a tick mark on her head, and said, "Cheeky brat. Come by my office later to receive the vest that comes with being a chunin. And bring those two with you." Naruto nodded, and as he exited the stadium, Hidan jumped onto his shoulders, her 'assets' pressing against his head. He heard her say, "I wish that you killed someone, but, making all the little genin piss themselves was good enough." Naruto chuckled, and said, "Now now, I'm sure I can get us plenty of missions that will involve killing." Hidan smirked, and pressed his head back into her valley, making him blush under his hood. Kakuzu got a tick mark on her head, and hit Hidan in the back of her head, making her fall off.

Hidan gave a slight glare, and she heard Naruto say, "We might as well take a walk around the village, we need to meet with Tsunade-san later to receive our licenses." The duo nodded, and they started to walk around the village, many of the people looking at Naruto with either fear or admiration. He heard someone walk up behind him, and he heard, "Hey loser, I saw you beat my sensei. Hand over whatever it was that allowed you to do it, as an Uchiha, I can use it better then you." Naruto turned and saw it was Sasuke Uchiha, followed by a large pack of fangirls. Naruto shuddered, they were worse then werewolves. The boy wore a blue shirt with an extended collar, and white shorts that came down to his knees. Naruto then saw his hair, which resembled a duck's ass. Naruto started to laugh and said, "Excuse me? Why should I give into a little ningen like you? Last I checked, I'm a chunnin now, and you're a lowly genin."

Sasuke scowled, and said, "I am an Uchiha, and a clanless loser like you shouldn't have that kind of power." Naruto stopped laughing, and Hidan and Kakuzu backed up as a large killer intent filled the air. Naruto slowly drew his jagged blade, the edge close to Sasuke's neck as he said, "Now let's get something straight here. I am Naruto Markov, heir to Markov family. And unless your pathetic self missed something, I defeated not one, not two, but FOUR Jonin. So what does a pathetic little genin like you think you can accomplish?" Many of the shinobi snickered as they saw the Uchiha put in his place. Sasuke tried to push the sword away, only for Naruto to kick him square in the stomach. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the hair, and dragged his face to look him in the eye. Naruto then said, "Now listen here boy, a pathetic little ningen like you will never be a match for me. I defeated your sensei, and he hasn't even begun to train you yet. Now learn your place worm, or I will show you just how weak you truly are against someone who surpasses you. And one more thing, never, try to cross a Vampire." Naruto then kicked Sasuke again, making his fangirls shriek.

Naruto turned around, only for a pink haired girl to stand in his way. He then asked, "What do you want?" Sakura then said, "You better hand over whatever Sasuke-kun wants, he's the last Uchiha." Naruto snorted and said, "And? I'm not some bullshitter who will kiss his ass or jump on his dick. That, is better left to little sluts like you." Sakura had a tick mark on her head, and she tried to punch him in the head, only for Naruto to catch it, and then kick her right where the good lord split her. She then collapsed in pain, and Naruto walked right over her, Hidan and Kakuzu following suit. Naruto then felt someone tapping his shoulder, and he turned to see it was a black haired girl wearing mostly black, with a paint brush set on her back. Naruto then asked, "Now what do you want?" Saia then sighed and said, "I do apologize for Dickless and Titless's behavior. If it were up to me, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near them." Naruto smirked and said, "At least you're not being rude, what's your name?" Sai then bowed and said, "My name is Saia. And once again, I apologize on their behalf." Naruto shook his head and said, "Don't, if they weren't such idiots they wouldn't need someone to apologize for them. I'll see you around." Naruto then walked off, and Saia thought, 'He is certainly interesting, Danzo-sama will want to know about this.'

Naruto then passed by a dango shop, Hidan pulling at his sleeve, saying, "Naruto-kun, shouldn't we get something to eat?" Naruto smirked and said, "Sure." Kakuzu groaned, knowing they would have to use her money. Naruto smirked and said, "Don't worry, I'll pay you back after we start doing missions." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really?" Naruto nodded, and Kakuzu let out a sigh of relief. As the trio stepped into the shop, they heard, "Oh hey there over here!" They turned and saw Kurenai and Anko sitting with a couple of jonin, one of them glaring at Naruto as if he wanted to roast him. Naruto gave him a look of indifference, until he noticed who it was.

Asuma Sarutobi, son of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage that decided to play god. He was similar in build to his father, even down to the facial features, yet he had a small beard and sideburns. He also wore the Jonin attire, showing his rank. Naruto glared back, making Asuma cringe. Naruto then turned to Kurenai and said, "This is certainly unexpected, but not unwelcome. I didn't expect to see you here." Kurenai chuckled and said, "Well, I suppose you wouldn't, but Anko-chan like Dango, and when she wants to eat, she always picks this place." Anko nudged Kurenai's shoulder and said, "Now Kure-chan, you know I can't resist Dango." Naruto chuckled, which made Anko turn to him and ask, "You find something funny?" Naruto merely said, "Actually, I used to be the same with ramen, when I could get it." Anko raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?" Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but he heard Asuma grumble, "Damn demon should of starved."

Naruto scowled and loudly said, "Would you mind repeating that? I'm pretty sure the rest of us would like to know." Asuma openly glared and said, "Why should I? You're a mere chunnin, while I'm a jonin. If anything, you should be answering to me!" Naruto sneered and said, "Oh? Is that so? I may be a chunin in rank, but you and everyone else saw I can easily beat someone of higher rank, in their own field. So unless you want to get a piece of what your colleges faced, I suggest you stop acting like a child and sit. You are starting to cause a scene, and it is most unsightly." Asuma growled and stood up, throwing his chair back and said, "How about you shut up demon! My father had things going perfectly! If it weren't for you and that freak you call father, mine would still be Hokage, and you would be loyal to this village, as you were meant to be!"

People at other tables were starting to look over, making Kurenai try to hide under the table. Anko was trying to melt Asuma with a glare, while Naruto sat camly. Hidan then looked at his eyes and wished she hadn't. His eyes turned blood red with a slit for the pupil. He slowly said, "Are you quite finished? Are you done your little rant, you weak little ningen?" Asuma glared, even as Naruto got up, grabbed him by the throat, and said, "Kurenai-san, would you mind if I removed this filth from your sight? Clearly you two are more then professional, as I can tell your scents are on each other far more then a professional relationship would have." Kureani shook her head, though she tried to hide her blush, and said, "Go ahead." Naruto smirked and said, "Good bye." He then threw Asuma out of the store, making him crash into the dirt road outside.

Naruto then merely sat down, and asked, "Is there anything you would recommend Anko-san? I personally never tried dango, but you only live once right?" Kakuzu and Hidan merely looked at each other and thought, 'We made the right choice.' Anko then said, "Wow, nice work on putting Asmua in his place. He's been like that ever since his father was kicked out of office. It's nice to see someone being a gentleman around here." Naruto chuckled and said, "Well, my father's clan is nobility in his homeland, so etiqutte was beaten into my head, more or less. Not to mention it's only commen sense to act properly in the presence of a lady." Kurenai nodded approvenly, while Hidan merely wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and said, "Yeah, a real gentleman, he even helped me when a bunch of thugs wanted what they couldn't have." She swayed her hips a little to emphasize. Anko and Kurenai gasped, and Naruto said, "I merely stepped in as a precaution, Hidan-chan looked as if she had things under control, but you never know."

Kurenai gave an approving nod, and asked, "So, is Konoha like how you remember?" Naruto shrugged and said, "If you mean it's filled with arrogant little shits everywhere you look, with only a few decent people, then yes, it is just how I remember it." Anko slapped her knee laughing and said, "Oh you are alright in my book kid." Naruto grinned and said, "Not to stop you, but it seems I'm being glared at again." Anko turned around and noticed Kurenai's team walk in, Kiba in the front and showing anger for some reason.

Naruto pinched his nose and said, "And here I thought werewolves stank like carrion." Anko and Hidan giggled, and Kiba said, "Were you the one that threw Asuma-san into the street?" Naruto sighed and said, "And what if I did, he was being rude and disrupting not only mine but Kurenai-san and Anko-san's good time by being an ass." Kiba snorted and said, "Whatever loser." Naruto then caught Kiba staring at Hidan's rear, a perverted gleam in his eyes. His eyes hardned into a glare as Shino backed away, while Hinata felt the air chill, and she remembered why she was afraid. Naruto made eye contact, and read the thoughts going through Kiba's head, and slowly leaked a small, to him, amount of killer intent, and said, "You should know your place you filthy mutt. I can peer into your mind, and I only see a mutt who just wants to hump some poor girl until she breaks. It's dogs like you that piss me off."

(Yokai Academy)

A certain pink haired vampire perked her ears, while a certain perverted werewolf tried to grope her from behind. She quickly turned and 'accidently' hit him in the nuts. She noticed him on the ground and said, "Why do I feel that I wasn't the only one that was enjoying that?" She then heard a voice coming from her rosario grumble, "Someone stole my line."

(Konoha)

Kiba gulped as Kakuzu, Hidan, Anko, and Kurenai glared at him, their looks almost making it look like he would spontaneuosly combust. Hinata slowly backed away from her dog-like teammate, while Shino stood in front of her. Kiba started to sweat, but Naruto stopped the killer intent and said, "You two are his teammates right?' Shino and Hinata nodded, and Naruto said, 'Then I'm certain you know where his compund is. Let his mother know of his lewd behavior." Shino nodded and walked out, Kiba following behind him in an attempt to try and talk him out of it. Hinata noticed that Naruto was looking at her, eeped and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduce myself, I'm Hinata Hyuuga." To her shock, Naruto smiled and said, "It has been awhile hasn't it? Last time I saw you, your old man was taking down a Kumo nin that tried to steal you away." Hinata gasped and said, "It, it was you that night?" Naruto chuckled and said, "Yes, I was, would you like to join us? Me and my associates here will need to see Tsunade-san soon."

As if on cue, a cat-masked ANBU appeared via Shunishin, and said, "Naruto-san, it's time for you to go and meet Tsunade-sama." Naruto nodded, and with a grin, said, "Thank you for letting me know Neko-san, and tell Hayate I said hello." Yuugao blushed beneath her mask, as Hayate mentioned what he said after their match. Kakuzu placed her hand on Naruto and Hidan's shoulder, whisking them away to the Hokage tower via Shunshin. Anko smirked and said, "That kid must be going places, I wonder how those three act when they're alone." She wiggeled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, making Kurenai and Hinata blush, the perverted images flooding their minds.

(Hokage tower)

Naruto, Hidan and Kakuzu appeared in front of the tower, Hidan swaying a bit as she said, "I will never get used to that." Kakuzu glared and said, "Too bad, besides, we're here now aren't we." Hidan glared, and the duo glared at each other. Naruto stood in their way, and he pulled them in close and said, "Listen, we need to act professional here ladies. If you want, we can head home after this so you two can have your little cat fight.' he smirked and said, 'That way, you two can duke it out as much as you want, with a little bit of clothes getting ripped off?" Hidan and Kakuzu blushed, and Kakuzu slowly rubbed her wrist and thought, 'Yeah, and I wonder how he'll act if he sees me, will he think I'm a freak? Or no?' Naruto heard her thought as he caught eye contact with her, and he thought, 'She's got appearance issues. Hopefully, I can help with that.' He then lead the two of them into the tower, going up toward the office.

Tsunade grabbed a bottle of sake from her drawer, and thought, 'He's changed so much. Minato, Kushina, if only you could see him now. He might not of been raised here, but he certainly was raised better then he could of been.' She then heard a knock on the door, and she said, "Come in." The door opened, Naruto coming in with Hidan and Kakuzu following close behind. Naruto then smiled and said, "You rang?" Tsunade smirked and said, "Yes, in fact I did." She reached into a drawer on the desk, and pulled out three chunin vests, and three Konoha headbands. Hidan groaned and said, "Do we have to wear the vests?" Kakuzu slapped her in the back of her head and said, "Yes, we do, now be quiet." Tsunade sighed and said, "Alright, as the deal went, since Naruto defeated four jonin in their respective area of expertise, he, along with the two of you are now officially Konoha chuunin. As of now, the three of you are a team that will be on call to aid our ninja."

Naruto then had a thought and said, "Meaning, should a genin team be sent on a mission that is above the rank it is meant to be, we'll be sent to back them up?" Tsunade nodded and said, "Yes, as a matter of fact that's correct." Kakuzu then had a thought and asked, "May I ask why Naruto-kun is only receiving the rank of chuunin? Not to be disrespectful, just curious." Tsunade smirked and said, "Well, I would have to deal with the council's bull shit if I made him a jonin right off the bat. Though the real reason is in his father's will." Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh? And what is it?"

Tsunade sighed and said, "That you can't receive your inheritance until the age of 16, or if you were to become a chuunin. It's only fitting to have you start there, as genin would only be insulting after what I saw." Hidan chuckled and said, "No kidding." Naruto chuckled and said, "It's a shame that the only person I took seriously was the guy in green, what was his name, Might Guy?" Tsunade stared wide-eyed and said, "What! you mean to tell me that wasn't even your best?" Naruto nodded and said, "Everyone has their secrets, I just have more then most." Tsunade felt a headache come on, and said, "Alright, the three of you will start missions in a couple days. Take this time to get to know the village more. This way, you can get to know some of the genin and Jonin." Kakuzu sighed and said, "That's something we've been doing all day, and not all of them were good."

Tsunade had a tick mark on her head as she asked, "You ran into the Uchiha didn't you?" Naruto nodded and said, "Unfortunately. If you ask me, someone needs to deflate that ego of his." Tsunade sighed and said, "I know, but unfortunately it's something the civilian council won't help, they only inflate his ego." Naruto shook his head and asked, "What exactly happened to him?" Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "Unfortunately, it seems someone snuck into the Uchiha compound 7 years ago. Many of the uchiha were killed, including women and children." Naruto froze, and asked, "And, what of Mikoto-sama?" Tsunade inwardly smirked and thought, 'Gaki's got a crush huh? Never took him as the type to like older women.' She cleared her throat and said, "She's safe. Thankfully her son Itachi heard the nosie coming from the compund from his patrol and ran to check on her." Naruto sighed in relief and asked, "That's good, do you have a description of the intruder?" Tsunade scowled and said, "The intruder wore a black cloak with red clouds, and wore a orange spiral mask. He also had a sharingan in his right eye."

Naruto scowled and said, "I see, it seems Kurama was correct. Madara Uchiha still walks this earth." Tsunade's eyes widened in disbelief, while Hidan and Kakuzu nervously glanced between each other. Naruto then asked, "Does something seem familiar to you, Hidan, Kakuzu?" Kakuzu froze, and looked around the room, before sighing and said, "Before we met you Naruto-kun, we were approached by a man in a spiral mask, with a sharingan eye. He wanted us to join his organization, the Akatsuki." Naruto scowled and said, "I see, I will certainly take pleasure in eliminating him when the time comes."

Kakuzu shivered, and said, "He made the offer right before we met you. If you didn't arrive when you did, we would be a part of that organization, and after what I have seen, I'm glad to be your ally, and not an enemy." Naruto smiled, and slowly held her hand in his, and he said, "I'm glad about that too." Kakuzu blushed, thanking the fact her face was hidden by her mask. Hidan then smirked and pulled to the of them close and said, "Yeah, I don't even wanna know what would happen if we had to fight ya gaki." Naruto smiled and said, "Well, you don't have to worry about that."

Tsunade smirked, and she cleared her throat to get their attention. When she had it, she said, "There's something I need to tell you. There is someone I know who wants to see you. Come in Jiraiya, I know you're on the windowsill." The window opens, and a figure walks in. Naruto was reminded of his time in Kamigawa as he saw the man. He wore a old fashioned kabuki outfit, complete with wooden gata sandals, a red coat with yellow circles on the front. He had long spiky white hair, a large scroll on his back, and instead of the normal Konoha headband, his had horns and the kanji for oil. Naruto then asked, "Okay, exactly who is this?"

Kakuzu looked at him as if here were crazy, and said, "That's Jiraiya of the sannin, one of three ninjas trained by the Sandaime." Naruto growled at the mention, and Jiraiya said, "It's true gaki. I know you hate Sarutobi for what he did, so do I. He told me Kushina's hospital room was destroyed when Kyuubi attacked, with you in it. He also said that Minato used an orphan for the sealing, namely you." Naruto scoffed and said, "Just more of a decrepit old monkey's lies."

Jiraiya sighed and said, "After I heard you were taken from the village, I searched the entire Elemental nations for you. I even went as far as the Land of Iron, but I could find no trace of you." Naruto sighed and said, "That's because I wasn't anywhere in the Elemental nations, or on this plane." Tsunade and the others looked at him like he was crazy, and Jiraiya said, "You weren't on the summon plane, as I would've known because of the summon toads." Naruto shook his head and said, "You have absolutely no idea where I was, and that may be for the best. I have seen and fought things that would scar the minds of even veterans like yourselves."

Jiraiya's eyes hardened and said, "I highly doubt it gaki." Naruto chuckled and said, "Oh? I have fought werewolves, hordes of ghouls, geists, and even dealt with a demon or two. Though there was one time I went to Kamigawa with my father, and Kyuubi nearly got me raped by a bunch of snake women. We just so happened to arrive there during their mating season, and I was chased by the males and females." Tsunade's jaw dropped, while Jiraiya had a notepad out, and Hidan asked, "Why exactly?" Naruto shivered and said, "Because the women were chasing me because they were in heat, and the guys were chasing me to get the women back. I seriously had a talk with Kurama after that, and my father still makes jokes about it to this day. He just had to let loose a large amount of pheromones to screw with me."

Hidan laughed hard, and said, "Really? Chased by snake women? That is hilarious!" Naruto shrugged it off and said, "Yeah yeah." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "Alright. can we please get back to the matter at hand here?" Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, as I said, I was not on this plane for the last ten years. I was at my father's home plane of Innistrad, and to say my training was intense is an understatement." Jiraiya then asked something that was bugging him, "You seem far stronger and more mature then a fifteen year old, why is that?" Naruto smirked and said, "That is because I am older then that. Here, only ten years have past, but on Innistrad, it was 100." Kakuzu felt her jaw drop, and she said, "So, when I told you how old I was, and you said you didn't mind, it was because you're older?" Naruto smirked and said, "It was. But as a Vampire, age and time are meaningless. After all, my father Sorin is a also a Vampire, and he's been around for a few millenia, yet he still looks the same."

Jiraiya looked shocked, while Tsunade inwardly cursed, and said, "This is just great. You leave for ten years and get turned into an immortal being of near god like power." Naruto chuckled and said, "Actually, that lightning I used was one of the very basic. I felt small and precise was better then big and flashy. Besides, one of my teachers, put it in a way that would make sense, at least when I learned swordsmanship under her. 'Humans can learn to wield a blade for a couple decades at best. How can they compare to the mastery that eternity brings?' The same can be said for the rest of my training. I merely got ten times the training in the same amount of time. It's similar to one of your jutsu, the Shadow clone I believe it is?"

Jiraiya thought for a moment and said, "He's right. With the Shadow clone, training can be multiplied in a similar manner." Naruto nodded and said, "Exactly. So in comparison, it's like I trained using clones the past ten years." Hidan jumped on his back and said, "That's so cool! No wonder you're so strong Naruto-kun." Naruto chuckled and said, "Yes, though I did go through hell to gain this strength." Jiraiya then asked, "So, what's it like as a Vampire?"

Naruto had a prideful smirk and said, "To be Vampire, is to be superior to humans in every way. Enhanced speed and strength, and senses beyond super human." Tsunade and the others looked at him in amazement. Tsunade then thought, 'He can be a superb hunter-nin.' Naruto then said, "My father knew, that despite the superiority of Vampires over humans, humans are still important to us. He created an angel named Avacyn to keep the humans protected from being wiped out from the dark creatures that plauged Innistrad, and still do." Jiraiya then asked, "He did what? How is that possible?"

Naruto smirked and said, "My father and I are different from most Vampires. We are beings called Planeswalkers. Normally, beings are limited to their own plane. But Planeswalkers are able to traverse the different planes of existence." Jiraiya gawked, and asked, "That sounds incredible. How do you become a Planeswalker?" Naruto sighed and said, "You have to be born with it, like a Kekkei Genkai. The ability activates to a situation that is unique to the person. The person born with the ability, or a 'spark', then gains the ability to travel the different planes, as well as tap into the energy of that plane, or it's 'mana'. But the emergence of a Planeswalker is rare, very rare. Only one in a billion people on a single plane alone are born with the spark. From what my father explained to me, he used the mana of the plane to create Avacyn to protect the humans. Some vampire families hated him because of it, but he did it to ensure the balance of the plane. I learned much under him, and other Planeswalkers."

Tsunade felt a large headache coming on, and asked, "Is there anything else we'll need to know?" Naruto shook his head, and Tsunade said, "Alright you three are hereby dismissed.' She reached into a drawer and produced a set of keys and a map of the village. 'This map will show you where your father's home is, as well as the keys to it." Naruto took the map and opened it, and seeing the compund close to the Uchiha district. He then asked, "Is there a reason it's near the Uchiha district?" Tsunade answered, "Your mother and Mikoto were friends. They were almost like sisters, and when your father had the compund built as a wedding present, he had it close to Uchiha district so the two of them could stay close." Naruto nodded, and the trio left for the compound.

Jiraiya watched the three of them leave, and he broke out in a perverted grin and said, "Man that kid will be gold for my book! A young vampire with two lovely women living with him." He giggled perversely, only for Tsunade to punch him out of the window.

(Road toward Namikaze compound)

Naruto walked toward his new compound, followed by Hidan and Kakuzu. Naruto noticed the civilians passing the same glares he used to know, though most were replaced by fear when he would look at them. The shinobi were giving looks of respect and admiration. The shinobi were also showing jealous looks as they saw Naruto and the kunoichi walking down, either Kakuzu and Hidan getting glares from women, and Naruto getting them from the men. Hidan smirked and pulled Naruto and Kakuzu close, a wide grin on her face. This made the glares increaseand only stopping when Naruto let out a bit of killer intent. They then noticed that they were approaching the Uchiha compound, and Naruto saw a woman walk out that made his breath hitch in his throat. Her long black hair fell down to her perfect (in his mind) rear, the blue dress with a beige apron worn over it. Her face was framed by bangs, her coal black eyes showing she was an Uchiha. She was Mikoto Uchiha, the new Matriarch of the clan, and mother of Sasuke and Itachi. Kakuzu had a apprehensive look and thought, 'Is that who he was worried about?'

Mikoto then noticed Naruto under his hood and asked, "Naruto-kun? Is that you?" Naruto nodded, and said, "It's been a while Mikoto-sama, how have you been?" Mikoto smiled, and Naruto blushed as she said, "I'm sure Tsunade-sama told you about what happened here." Naruto nodded, and Mikoto said, "Well, after it happened, it was just myself, Itachi and Sasuke, and the civilian council tried to get Sasuke under the CRA, as Itachi flat out refused it, and they kept Sasuke's ego high. They even tried to get me into an arranged marriage, but with my new status as head, I was able to prevent them to going through with it. But unfortunately that doesn't stop them from trying again and again." Mikoto sighed, only to blush as Naruto pulled her into a hug, and he said, "It's okay, I'll make sure it never happens again. If it does, don't hesitate to tell me." Mikoto nodded, and said, "Thank you Naruto-kun, and I'm glad you're home."

Hidan blushed at the touching moment, and Kakuzu had a jealous look in her eyes, as she thought, 'Competition everywhere! I can't believe it!' They remained this way until they heard, "Hey loser, get away from my mother!" Naruto turned, and to his disgust, he saw Sasuke glaring at him. To Mikoto's shock, Sasuke drew out a kunai and said, " I said get away from her." Naruto glared and said, "On whose authority? Because I know you're not trying to tell me what to do little genin. I'm certain I told you before." Sasuke scowled and said, "You can try to act as cool you want, but I will never allow a loser like you anywhere near my mother." Naruto let loose a bit of killer intent, only for a larger amount to come from Mikoto, as she said, "Sasuke Madara Uchiha! Who the hell do you think you are! I am your mother and you have no right to tell me who I can not be with!' She then pulled Naruto closer to her, and said, 'If I wish to be with Naruto-kun that is MY choice, not yours!" Sasuke dropped the kunai in shock, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see someone who looked like an older version of himself, with lines leading away from his eyes. He wore a standard ANBU uniform, with a captain's cloak covering everything. This was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother.

Itachi looked at him with a disappointed look in his eyes. Sasuke shuddered as Itachi said, "Be silent Sasuke, before you embarass yourself any farther." Sasuke scowled, before scoffing and walkiong away. Itachi sighed and said, "I apologoze Naruto-kun, we've tried to stem that ego of his, but unfortunately the civilians only undo whatever we try." Naruto smiled and said, "It's alright, that fool will learn his place soon enough." Itachi sighed and said, "I better go make sure he doesn't run to the council." He then left via shunshin.

Naruto then cleared his throat and said, "Sorry about that, I wish our little reunion went better." Mikoto sighed and said, "Me too, you would think that Sasuke would learn by now." Naruto shook his head and said, "Well, I must be heading home, hopefully we'll get more time to talk next time." Mikoto blushed and said, "I hope so too." Naruto noticed the sun starting to set, and he sighed in relief and pulled down his hood, causing Mikoto to blush as she saw his face. Kakuzu tried to look away as a jealous look crossed her face. Naruto then said, "We must be going, have a pleasant night Mikoto-sama." Mikoto nodded as Naruto dispersed into a swarm of bats, which swooped up Hidan and Kakuzu, and flew away.

(Namikaze compound)

The swarm of bats gathered in front of the gates to the compound, and Kakuzu asked, "What the hell was that?" Naruto chuckled and said, "That was my 'Umbra Examen' (Shadow swarm), it's a quick way to get around, as opposed to the shunshin you used earlier." Hidan then had a confused look on her face and asked, "So why didn't you use it before?" Naruto smirked and pointed up, indicating the sky slowly turning from day to night, and said, "I can't use it during the day, but at night is a different matter. Otherwise we would of been travelling alot faster around the village today." Hidan nearly pouted and said, "That's not fair." Naruto chuckled and said, "Life's never fair, but that shouldn't stop us." He then took the keys out of his pocket, and as the key went into the lock, seals on the gate lit up, showing their activation. The gates swung open, showing a modest two story mansion, a garden that was in slight disarray, and a wide area in the back, indicating it to be a training ground. Naruto smiled and said, "I'm home."

Hidan pulled on Naruto's sleeve and said, "We shold go check it out." Naruto nodded, and opened the front door. The inside of the mansion was not what Naruto expected. Instead of dust covering everything, they looked clean and fresh. He noticed seals all over the furniture, and he thought, 'Otou-san must of put preservation seals on everything. He did seem like the kind of person to make a back up plan for everything.' He then noticed a photo sitting on the fireplace. It was of a older version of himself, sans the whisker marks, or it would of been prior to him being turned. He figured that it must be Minato Namikaze, his 'father'. Standing next to him in the photo was a red haired woman whose hair fell to her rear, a dress covered by an apron, but something stood out. The woman looked to be at least eight months pregnant. He whispered, "Okaa-san." Kakuzu looked at the photo and said, "So that's your parents, it must feel nice to be able to finally see them, even if it's only a picture."

Naruto nodded, and said, "Yeah, and the fact that they're gone is all Madara's fault. If he never attacked them the day I was born, I would of lived here from the start." Kakuzu placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You shouldn't let the past rule your life. I'm sure that once you run into him, and I'm sure you will one day. And when that day comes, you'll be able to take him down." Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you, I'll be sure to remember that." He slowly held her hand, making her blush. Naruto smirked and asked, "You've seen my face, would you allow me the honor of seeing yours?" Kakuzu froze, and Naruto said, "It's okay." Kakuzu slowly lifted her hand to her face, pulling open a couple of buttons on her cloak, and pulled down her face mask. She closed her eyes and looked away, only for Naruto cup her chin, and turn her face back to him, allowing a clear look.

Her face, like what he suspected, had stitches on the sides of her mouth, making her look like she had a wide smile. Naruto smiled and said, "I don't know why you would hide such a beautiful face." Kakuzu blushed, and asked, "You don't find something wrong with me?" Naruto shook his head and said, "Why should I? That would mean that there is something wrong. And I see absolutely nothing wrong." Kakuzu's face turned an even deeper red, and she said, "You're just saying that." Naruto shook his head, and said, "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Kakuzu opened her mouth to say something, but Hidan jumped in, making them fall on top of each other. Naruto felt his lips pressed against something, and to his and Kakuzu's shock, they noticed that their lips were pressing against each other. They quickly seperated and looked away from each other, their faces turned beet red. Hidan chuckled and said, "You two should see the look on your faces!" She then gulped as Kakuzu glared at her, and she started to back away, before running away, Kakuzu quickly giving chase. Naruto chuckled as he thought, 'Things will be more interesting from now on, I'm just not sure in what way.'

(Two weeks later)

Naruto sat in a meditative pose in the clearing behind his mansion, on top of a boulder that was sitting in the middle of the clearing. He slowly leaked mana around himself, it wrapping around himself and the boulder. The boulder slowly started to lift up, and Hidan and Kakuzu were watching from the edge of the clearing. They have seen him do this before, as he told him it was a practice his sensei Jace taught him to practice mind magic. He told them that his sensei used this technique to strengthen the mind, and to learn to control the output, as he so put it, 'You can either extract a tiny secret from someone's mind, or destroy it completely. And that's with a large amount of practice.'

The past couple weeks had the trio training, with Naruto creating illusions based on creatures he fought. When he told them about how he fought a horde of zombies, Hidan dared him to make an illusion showing it. Naruto did it, and Hidan nearly broke at the sight. Kakuzu asked what caused her to be that way, and he showed her.

(Flashback)

Naruto sighed and said, "Are you absolutely sure about this Kakuzu-chan?" Kakuzu nodded, and said, "I am." Naruto nodded, and Kakuzu felt her vision fade, and when she opened her eyes, she found her self standing on a cliff. What she saw below shook her to the core.

'Play All Nightmare long by Metallica'

She saw a large walled city, besieged by a horde of gnarled, decrepid, and rotting zombies. Some looked as if they were about to fall apart, while others looked freshly buried. She noticed that many of the older corpses were bound together by STITCHING! She slowly rubbed her wrist as she saw the macabe march. They slowly made their way to the walls, a large troop of humans standing in their way. The horde closed in, the humans fighting vailently, but slowly losing. One by one the humans fell, each being torn apart as they were grabbed and pulled, the zombies tearing them them to bits before moving to the next. The skill of the humans were being overshadowed by the sheer numbers of their opposition. She felt tears flowing from her eyes as she watched, and she saw women calling out to the men who died, 'Must be widows.' She then saw a swarm of bats fly down upon the horde, condensing into a single shape that was very familiar.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw Naruto standing in front of the horde, a devilish grin on his face. She noticed some of the the villagers look at him with distain, some calling him 'Filthy bloodsucker! 'Night Demon!'

Naruto merely slammed his hands on the battle scarred earth, and symbols Kakuzu recognized as summoning seals, only to be shocked at what he had brought forth. Packs of snarling, ferocious wolves, along with large and slathering werewolves. The werewolves wore collars with runes etched into the metal. Naruto's grin widened as he said, "Tear them apart." The villagers froze, only to relax as the viscious pack charged at half of the horde, ripping the corpses to pieces, while Naruto drew his blades, and charged the other half. He sliced and diced the horde, ziping through them, his blades easily severing the bodies to pieces, and burning them to ensure they never got up again. He noticed the sun starting to rise, and quickly sent the wolves away, and vanished, but not before tossing a large fireball into the heart of the horde, as well as a vial of a green substance, making the horde run right into the fire.

Kakuzu shivers as the vision fades, and she asked, "Was that real?" Naruto's face bore a sad smile as he said, "Yes, it was. That was one of many assaults on the city of Thraben, one of the last human sanctuaries that was left on my father's home plane of Innistrad." Kakuzu asked a question that was on her mind, "What was that vial full of?" Naruto smirked and said, "Concentrated essence of human. It drove the hordes right to it, and sense they didn't have proper brain functions, they stupidly run right to it. The fact I throw it into a fire just makes the job easier."

(Flashback end)

Naruto slowly let the boulder drop, as an ANBU arrived in the clearing. Naruto smirked as the ANBU deadpanned and said, "Were you just lifting that boulder?" Naruto nodded, and the ANBU merely said, "You three are needed in the Hokage's office ASAP." Naruto nodded as Kakuzu placed a hand on his and Hidan's shoulder. They vanished via shunshin.

(Tsunade's office)

Tsunade felt her headache grow, but sighed in relief as Naruto's team arrived, and she said, "Thank sweet kami. I just received word from squad seven. It seems that since they were fed up with the D-rank missions they were recieving, Sasuke demanded for a C-rank. Their job was to protect a bridge builder on his way home, but I recieved word that they already encountered the Demon brothers, and even Zabuza Momochi. They are currently holed up in the client's home, as while they beat Zabuza, it is suspected he has an accomplice. Due to the nature of Zabuza's defeat, a pair of senbon to the neck from said suspect, Kakashi is convinced that Zabuza may be in the process of healing."

Naruto nodded and said, "So you want us to back up a group of brats in over their heads? Should of known that runt would bite off more then he could chew." Tsunade chuckled and said, "Sadly yes. You only have a few days to get there, so I would suggest booking it." Naruto grinned and said, "Not a problem." Tsunade nodded and said, "Then you three are dismissed." Naruto merely walked out the door, and said, "Meet me at the gate, I have things to take care of." Hidan looked at Kakuzu, and asked, "Shouldn't we get ready? I mean, you might have to use, that." Kakuzu shivered and said, "I hope not. But I might."

Naruto walked through the hall, until he felt a pair of hands grab him and pull him around the corner. He found himself face to face with Koharu, her genjutsu dispelled to show her young form, who, in a sensual voice, said, "Why hello Naruto-kun, fancy seeing you here." Naruto smirked and said, "Hello Koharu-chan, enjoying yourself now that your youth has returned?" His answer was a kiss on the lips.

(Konoha gate)

Kakuzu and Hidan approached the gate, not seeing Naruto anywhere. They then saw him down the road, and Kakuzu asked, "What kept you?" Naruto smirked and said, "Just taken care of something. We need to go." The sun was starting to set, so Naruto turned into a swarm of bats and swept them up in his 'Umbra Examen'.

(Wave country- Tazuna's home)

The swarm gathered in a clearing near the home, and Hidan swayed, and she said, "Man, at least that's still better then shunshin, and quicker too." Kakuzu glared and Naruto got inbetween them. Even though he spent two weeks with them, he could already tell that if he could die by a blown blood vessel, he would. He also learned something odd about Kakuzu, something he didn't notice before. He knew as a vampire, he could smell the blood in a person's veins. But when it came to Kakuzu, there was nothing. He smelled a small amount of blood, a very small amount, enough to keep a heart going, but it was slowly growing weak. He was worried, and when he asked her about it, her reply almost shocked him.

It complied with the jutsu that prolonged her life, the 'Earth grudge fear'. It was a forbidden technique that turned her body into a living rag doll, hence the stitches that criss crossed her body. She had to take the hearts of others to extend her life, but because of that, she gained their affinities, thus in a way giving her all elemental affinities. There was however, a down side. If all of her hearts were destroyed, she would die. And her hearts would die every ten years, making her have to replace them. She tried to avoid making eye contact with him after that, but he had told her, 'Every person has their sins. As ninja, we carry more sins then most, but we shouldn't let them get to us. Because if we do, then we'll truly become monsters.'

The trio walked toward the house, Naruto knowing it was the right one because of Kakashi's blood leaving a faint trail to follow. Naruto knocked on the door, and a blue haired woman opened the door and asked, "Are you the reinforcements Kakashi-san said were coming?" Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, we are, may we come in?" Tsunami nodded and said, "Of course, please, come in." Naruto stepped through the door, Kakuzu and Hidan following him inside.

Naruto took his hood off, causing Tsunami to blush, while Tazuna, who sat at the table asked, "So we got another kid? If I didn't have this group protect me on the way here, I'd think we might have a problem." Naruto smirked and said, "Except we are not the problem, we're the ones on call to get rid of problems. And you Kakashi, have one hell of a problem." Kakashi waved it off from his spot on the nearby couch. The crutches next to him showed he had suffered an injury.

Naruto, Kakuzu, and Hidan took a seat at the table, and Naruto asked, "So, what exactly are we dealing with here?" Tazuna sighed and told him about the country, about how it was in a finacial stranglehold because of a midget named gato, who used his money and large amount of thugs to strong arm the people. Naruto scowled as he heard of how a single man sttod against Gato, and was executed in front of the townspeople. He stood up from the table and said, "Hidan-chan, Kakuzu-chan, stay here and no matter what you do, do not let the genin, or the client's family out of this house." Sasuke, hearing the client talking, bristled as Naruto was in the doorway, and he said, "Why are you here loser?" Naruto glared at him, and said, "To clean up this mess you're team is in. I will be back by morning, and when I return, this problem will be gone." Saia heard him from the stairway, and thought, 'I better follow him.'

As Naruto went out the door, Saia left a clone behind in order to follow.

(Gato's hideout)

Zabuza laid on his bed, healing his injuries from his battle with Kakashi, along with his body healing from the false death state his student put him in. Haku started to apply more of the healing ointment when they heard screaming from outside the door to their room. To their shock, what looked like the top half of one of Gato's thugs broke through the door, leaving a hole in it. Zabuza and Haku stared in shock, yet nearly screamed as a werewolf tore through the door, and stared at them, licking it's lips. It crouched to charge, until they heard, "Stop, these two are not your dinner."

The werewolf bowed as a figure walked into the room, and Haku felt her face heat up. Naruto smirked and said, "You are Zabuza Momochi, correct?" Zabuza tried to sit up and said, "Yes, I am, why? Are you here to kill me?" Naruto shook his head and said, "No, but I am here to inform you that you should look into getting a new employer, as the fat pig you've been working will soon be, gutted."

Zabuza merely asked, "How? Gato has near a hundred mercenaries in this hideout alone." Naruto turned and said, "Not anymore, as we speak my pets are tearing this pig's operation apart, thug by screaming thug." Zabuza blanched at that, and said, "Who are you?" Naruto chuckled and said, "Just a Vampire in control of werewolves. If you need an employer, I believe Konoha would be a good place. I would hate to see such a beauty as that girl to get killed out there." Haku blushed as Naruto left the room, and Zabuza thought, 'The kid is right.' The werewolf stood in the doorway, acting as if it were a guard, and Zabuza could see the brown collar on it's neck, the runes glowing bright.

(Gato's office)

Gato tried to pry the door shut as he heard his men screaming and being torn apart outside it. He wasn't making much progress as one of his arms were broken. He managed to jam the door, only for wolves to start tearing a hole in the door. He slowly backed away from the door, only to see a giant shadow at his window. He slowly turned to see yet another werewolf as it punched through the window, and slowly made it's way in. Gato slowly backed away, only for his back to hit the door, where the hole had grown large enough to let the wolves in, a silver pelted wolf in particular. He tried to run away, only for the werewolf to catch him by his broken arm first, and rip it off. He clutched at his stump of an arm, only to be pounced by the pack of wolves, motivated by the smell of blood.

Naruto sat on a branch and watched in sadistic glee as the pack tore apart the corrupt midget. He then sniffed the air and said, "No need to hide Saia, I know you're there." Saia walked from behind the tree and said, "Your sense of smell is impressive. I thought I hid my scent." Naruto chuckled and said, "If you are following a Vampire into the woods, do remember that no matter how you try to hide, either by standing downwind, or other means, the sweet scent of your blood is something you cannot hide."

Saia saw him reach into his coat, making Saia almost reach for a kunai, and pull out a blood pack. He held it out, as if to offer a drink, to which she said, "No thank you." Naruto then shrugged and bit into it, draining it dry. Saia then sat next to him and asked, "How do you control those wolves? At first I thought it was a summon contract, but I never heard of werewolves as one." Naruto smirked and said, "You could say they are an experiment.' Saia raised an eyebrow, and he continued, 'In my father's homeland of Innistrad, lycanthropcy, or the infection that causes one to turn into a werewolf, is rampant. Poor humans turning into beasts at the sight of the full moon, haunted by what they have done the next day. Some despise themselves for what they are, others try to hunt them down. But I found a way to help those with such a problem. By use of those collars."

He pointed to one of the werewolves, it's collar shown in the moonlight. "Those collars keep them in their werewolf form whenever I summon them, as well as keeping their human minds from knowing what they have done as a beast. They don't get hunted while they are here, and they are not plauged by the memories when they are not. In a way, I have turned their curse, into a blessing." Saia merely stood amazed, and said, "You a certainly an interesting man."

Naruto smirked and said, "There are only three things in this world we can be, a man, a dog, or a monster. I am proud to call myself a monster, as I have the strength to do what others won't." He noticed the sun starting to rise, and he said, "My pets should be done, let us return to the others." Saia nodded as she follwed him, the werewolves and wolves vanished as they killed the last thugs, leaving the inside of the hideout looking like a slaughter house.

Zabuza and Haku noticed the werewolf at their door disappearing, and Zabuza said, "Haku, I want you to get me healed as fast as possible." Haku turned to her master and asked, "But if Gato is dead, why should we rush?" Zabuza replied, "Because we'll be heading for Konoha. I want to speak with that guy again." Haku nodded, and left to create more healing ointment.

They were gonna need alot more.

(Omake-Why real vampires hate Twilight)

Naruto then kicked Sasuke again, making his fangirls shriek.

Naruto turned around, only for a pink haired girl to stand in his way. He then asked, "What do you want?" Sakura then asked, "If you're a Vampire, then you should sparkle in sunlight right?" Naruto looked repulsed, and said, "What kind of bullshit is that? Granted, we stay out of sunlight, but we burn, not sparkle." Sakura looked dumbfounded, and said, "But this book said otherwise." She held a black covered book, which Naruto snatched out of her hand, and quickly read through it. He mumbled as he read it, Hidan and Kakuzu reading over his shoulder, barely able to keep up, "Enhanced strength, okay. Speed, okay. Rivalry with werewolves, okay. Wait, drinking animal blood is supposed to be vegan? Staying out of sunlight, okay-" He angerly snapped the book closed and said, "WHAT KIND OF FUCKING SHIT IS THIS! WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? WHO WROTE THIS PIECE OF SHIT?" Sakura shivered in fear, as she tried to say, "Isn't it right?" Naruto glared and said, "FUCK NO! We vampires NEVER sparkle like a fucking disco ball, who ever wrote this lie should fucking see how REAL vampires are!"

A distinct shout of "A-FUCKING-MEN TO THAT BROTHER!" was heard across various universes,

(In England)

Alucard shivered, and Integra asked, "Is something wrong?" Alucard merely said, "I get the feeling someone tried to pass off a chick's bullshit wet dream journal as a real Vampire story." Integra scowled and said, "How disgusting." Alucard then grinned and said, "I know, but one of us actually defended us." He then left the room, Seras walking in as they heard him shout, "A-FUCKING-MEN TO THAT BROTHER!" Seras merely looked toward where her master headed and asked, "Do I want to know?" Integra merely shook her head.

(Yokai Academy)

Moka froze as she was working on the latest issue of the paper, and Tsukune asked, "Something wrong Moka-chan?" Moka felt sick as she said, "Some bitch just tried to pass off a chick's bullshit wet dream journal as a real Vampire story." Kurumu looked at her confused, and asked, "What do you mean?" Moka shivered and said, "Vampires don't sparkle."

(Omake-end)

A/N: ANNNNNDDDDDDD DONE! That is a wrap. Suffice it to say the Wave arc is done. And in one hell of a brutal fashion I might add. Now I know I'm gonna get some flamers about the werewolf thing, but I say screw it. After all, seals/runes can do just about anything. It's the same principla with illusions, the only thing stopping you is your mind's limit. I made a few references to other things, see if you can guess what they are. But, enough talking, It's time for me to sign off for now, so I say PEACE! And of course, REVIEW! OR I SET THE WOLFPACK ON YOU!


	3. Chapter 3: End of Wave, road to

Darkvizardking: Hello folks! I bet a lot of you gore fans enjoyed the pure torture that Gato suffered, getting mauled by werewolves will do quite nicely. And now, we'll be getting with the rest of the Wave arc, onto the Chuunin exam, with some surprise guests showing up! And that will be for you all to see. But now, we're going full steam ahead! So let's get on with the show!

Chapter 3: End of Wave, road to the Chuunin exam, and a fiery woman makes her appearance!

(Tazuna's home)

The light of the sun filtered into the room, directly hitting Kakuzu in the face, making her wake up. She slowly stretched, her night wear having been a modest nightgown over her bra and panties. She looked to her left and saw Hidan, who was stretched out and in the nude, the blanket being the only thing keeping her modesty. She chuckled at her friend's lack of shame and said, "I wonder what Naruto-kun did." She then felt a pair of arms circle her waist, and a shadow came up from behind her. She shivered as she heard, "Well why don't you ask me Kakuzu-chan?" She turned her head to see Naruto's smirking face, partly hidden under the hood of his cloak. She then asked, "I've been meaning to ask, why do you hide under that cloak?" Naruto chuckled and said, "Because vampires like myself burn when we come into contact with the sun's light. My sensei Jace had this cloak made for me as a sign that I finished his training, and he added wards that prevents sunlight from affecting me."

Kakuzu giggled and said, "He must have been one slave driver of a teacher if you're this strong." Naruto scratched his cheek as he said, "He certainly was. My power over illusions is thanks to him, and I could be compared to those of the Uchiha clan." Kakuzu gaped and said, "You certainly are amazing Naruto-kun." She blushed as she felt Naruto's hand brush her cheek, and he said, "And so are you." He drew her in for a kiss, his hand cupping her cheek as their lips met. She moaned as she pressed against him, Naruto sitting with his back against the wall and away from the window. He slowly pulled her into his lap, his hands on her hips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She slowly straddled his waist, and her blush deepened as she felt him rubbing her back. She felt his hands massage her back, and she was nervous about the stitches that criss-crossed her back, but her thoughts were thrown out the window as Naruto licked her lips, as if asking to enter.

Kakuzu blushed, but allowed his tongue to slip past her lips. They would of kept going, only to hear a loud 'Eeep!'. They turned to the sound to see Tsunami in the doorway, a large blush on her face. She quickly bowed and said, "I'm sorry, I came in to wake up Kakuzu-san and Hidan-san." Naruto smiled and said, "It's alright Tsunami-san, we'll be down soon." Tsunami bowed and closed the door behind her. Hidan started to stir as Tsunami's entrance had woken her up. She stretched to loosen her muscles, making Naruto have a nosebleed from the sight of her exposed chest. Kakuzu had a tick mark on her head as she threw a blanket over Hidan as she said, "Put a shirt on dammit! I swear you have no shame!" Hidan pulled the blanket so it didn't cover her head, and when she saw Naruto in the room, she seductively smirked and said, "Oh? At least I'm not ashamed. Besides,' She sauntered to where Naruto was, and before Kakuzu could stop her, straddled his waist and gave him a fierce kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened, but he merely wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while playfully pushing her breasts more into his chest. Kakuzu felt her face turn beet red, and couldn't help but stare as Naruto and Hidan had their tongues twisting around each other. They soon felt the need to breathe, making them pull away, a string of saliva connecting them. Kakuzu felt a hand on her wrist, and saw that Naruto was smiling at her.

The trio was once again interrupted as they heard commotion on the other side of the door. "You said that loser is in there, I bet that bastard is doing something indecent!" "Sakura-san I'm telling you, those three should have some privacy!" The door was ripped open by Sakura, only for her to get a tick mark at the trio's position. She started to get her arm ready to hit Naruto, only for her to get when Kakuzu was in front of her, her arms, shivering, for lack of a better word. Sakura started to to back up. She screamed as Kakuzu opened her mouth, black threads spilling out, even more from under the sides of her mouth, normally held back by the stitching. In a voice that suited the horrifying look, she said, "**Get out, NOW!" **

Sakura ran out of the room, a trail of yellow going down her leg. Saia peeked into the room, and said, "I apologize Naruto-san, myself and Tsunami-san tried to stop her." Naruto merely waved it off, and said, "It's fine.' he turned toward Hidan and said, 'I'll see you two downstairs. And Hidan-chan, do wear your chunin vest." Hidan groaned as he closed the door behind him. He arrived downstairs to see Sakura shivering in the corner, Kakshi giving him an eye-smile, and Sasuke was glaring at him with contempt. Sasuke then asked, more like demanded, "What the hell were you doing last night loser?"

Naruto gave a Cheshire grin and said, "I did what I said I would. I fixed your problem. The only threat to your client is dead. Dead and in the gullet of a few of my wolves." Tazuna dropped the saucer of sake he had been holding and asked, "Please tell me this isn't some joke. Is it?" Naruto's grin only grew, and he said, "You'll see at the bridge today." He then noticed a little boy coming down the stairs. Tsunami then said, "Oh! This is my son Inari." Naruto smiled and said, "Hello Inari, you heard what I said about Gato didn't you?" Inari's mood seemed to turn sour as he said, "You're obviously lying. Gato is invincible." Naruto shook his head and said, "There is no such thing as invincible. I have seen things that exceed the aspect of 'normal'. I have slayed demons, who foolishly thought they were untouchable. I still have their heads mounted on pikes. Gato on the other hand, is nothing more then a glorified leech. Without his money and thugs, he is nothing."

He then reached into his coat, and pulled out a bloodpack. He then bit into it, draining dry, and he said, "In fact, I paid a visit to his hideout last night. The walls are now a lovely shade of red." Tazuna merely froze as he asked, "What are you?" Kakuzu and Hidan walked down the stairs in time to hear him say, "I am a goddamn vampire. And proud of it."

(England)

Alucard grinned, disturbing his servant Seras, and she asked, "Master, is something wrong?" Alucard shook his head and said, "No, nothing. Just happy to know some of our kind out there aren't disgusting filth."

(Wave)

Sasuke smirked and said, "If you're so proud, then why hide under a cloak?" Naruto scoffed and said, "Because I don't want to end up on fire you dumbass. Sunlight has that effect on my kind." Naruto then pulled out another blood pack, making Tsunami cover Inari's eyes.

(Zabuza's hideout)

Zabuza could slowly feel his body starting to move. He slowly got out of bed, and found he could move. He then thought of something, 'If that kid really was a vampire, then how could he get in here? I thought vampires couldn't enter a home unless invited in.' He then looked for Haku, and saw her staring at something odd. A entire section of the hideout was missing, equal to a wall if the place wasn't circular. He noticed a small note in Haku's hand, and it read, 'A house doesn't have three walls.' Zabuza paled and thought, 'How the fuck did we miss this!'

(Tazuna's home)

Tazuna was pouring more sake, as he felt like celebrating. He managed to talk Naruto into having some, when one of the villagers nearly broke the door down and said, "Tazuna! You need to come to the bridge! Something has happened!" Tazuna immediately got out of his seat and ran out the door, his daughter, grandson, and the members of team 7 following. Naruto took a sip of sake, and calmly followed them out. No one seemed to notice the dark grin on Naruto's face.

(Unfinished bridge)

The sight was something right out of a horror film. The ripped apart bodies of Gato's former employees were stuck on large wooden pikes, the pike seemingly the only thing keeping some together. Others were clearly ripped in half, but the pieces were stacked on top of each other. The worst was the one in front. Gato himself had his head on the pike, whatever was left of it. Sakura went over to the railing and emptied her stomach, Tazuna not far behind. Kakashi steeled himself, his past as an ANBU being the only thing keeping him from joining his student. Sasuke kept flashing back to the night his clan was destroyed, the orange mask haunting him. Saia merely had one thought, 'When did Naruto-san do this?'

They turned to hear Naruto laughing, Hidan and Kakuzu with him. Kakashi asked the one thing no one wanted to hear the answer to, "Naruto, did you do this?" Naruto smirked and said, "Of course I did. We came here to solve your problem, and that's exactly what happened. I think it shows an example of what happens, should someone try to follow in Gato's footsteps. Don't you?" Sakura finished losing the contents of her stomach, and without thinking, she said, "No wonder you're with such a monster, you are one! Now I see why my mother always called you a demon, a freak that should never have been born!" Hidan growled, and said, "Shut the fuck up you stupid hussy! What do you think would of happened if Gato was still alive! He would have gotten Zabuza to fight your sensei, and if by chance he died, you would either be dead or on your back as a broken whore!"

Sakura tried to cover her ears, while Hidan was very tempted to slice her in half with her scythe. Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and he said, "It's okay. She's nothing more then a weak insect. Let her hold on to her fantasy, it would only be that much more satisfying to see it crash around her." Hidan smirked, and she said, "You do have a point." Naruto then sighed and said, "Well, considering we were sent here to help you, and now the only real threat to your client is rotting over there. I suppose we should head back."

Naruto halted as a mist started to roll in. He smirked as he said, "I see you are back on your feet faster then I thought Zabuza, have you made a decision?" Zabuza slowly walked out of the mist, Haku supporting him as it was clear his body was not 100%. Zabuza grunted as he said, "I have. Kid, I saw what you did at the hideout, and to be honest, I haven't seen that much blood on a wall since my genin exam.' he grinned under his bandages as he continued, 'Consider us enemies no more Kakashi." Kakashi relaxed, only for Sasuke to shout, "You're our enemy, why should we trust you? For all we know you could stab us in the back!" Kakshi was about to speak, when Naruto said, "You should keep a closer eye on your fledgling Hatake, otherwise he might get his wings clipped." Sasuke growled and said, "Shut up loser!" Naruto smirked and said, "Make me. I know the Uchiha clan has special sight, but I can see you on the ground, crying like a little bitch." 

Sasuke charged, kunai in hand, with Naruto smirking all the while. When Sasuke was close enough, Naruto grabbed his wrist, broke it, and tossed him to the side. He heard Sasuke scream in pain, but was distracted as a familiar presence, to him, flared up in the mist. Naruto then said, "Zabuza, you need to get over to Kakashi, we have company." Zabuza tensed and asked, "Shinobi? It's wouldn't be the first time Gato got paranoid." Naruto shook his head and said, "No, it's something worse."

His ears picked up as, to the shock of those watching, elves lept out of the mist, swords raised high. He merely scoffed and said, "Weaklings." He drew his swords, slashing them in half as they foolishly charged. He then shouted out into the mist, "Where are you Nissa? Hiding behind your elves again? And here I thought you liked me." He could smell her blood boiling, and he said, "Come on now? I thought someone as proud as you would at least put up a better fight." he smirked as he channeled mana in a burst, blasting away the mist. He smirked as a figure glared at him from the other end of the bridge.

She stood with a posture that screamed arrogance. She held a staff made of wood, her attire consisting of what looked like leather, with a large skirt. (Very hard to describe, you have to look her up) Her elegant face had seven markings, three branching down from her forehead, while the remaining four curved from her cheeks to toward her eyes. Her eyes glowed green, showing her affinity for green mana. This was Nissa Revane, elf from the plane Zendikar, and fellow planeswalker. Her face was marred with a scowl, as she said, "Well well, I came to this backwater plane because I thought that bastard Sorin was here. But I guess killing a member of his accursed family will give me the same satisfaction."

Naruto scowled and said, "Is that all? You travel here, bringing your bullshit, and you think you have a chance to kill me? Don't forget, I beat you before." Naruto smirked as he channeled red mana into his hands. She charged swinging her staff, Naruto effortlessly blocking her. He then gave her a swift knee to the stomach, making her stumble. She then froze as she felt the steel of his blades at her neck. Naruto looked at her with pity, and said, "I know why you seek my father, the two of you failed to stop the Eldrazi, and you blame him for it." He moved his blade away as he walked away. He turned back to her and said, "Try to attack me again, and I'll kill you."

Nissa clenched her fist in anger, and thought, 'WHY? WHY CAN'T I EVER BEAT HIM?' She plansewalked, unable to stand being in the same plane as him. Naruto turned to see Kakuzu smiling under her mask, while Hidan was smirking. Naruto then said, "It seems our job here is done ladies. Zabuza, let's go." Zabuza nodded, and the five of them left via shunshin, Kakuzu taking Naruto and Hidan, while Haku took Zabuza. Kakashi sighed and thought, 'Just when this can't get any worse.'

(A mile from the Konoha gate)

The small group walked, trying to be careful of Zabuza's injuries. Zabuza then said, "Kid, that was one beautiful display of carnage back there. I have to commend you on that." Naruto smirked and said, "Well, to be honest, the idea wasn't my own. As a planeswalker, I have seen many different versions of our kind. Some even more ruthless then I am. But I heard of one vampire that towered over others, a legend if you would." Zabuza raised a non-existent eyebrow as he asked, "Who is he?" Naruto grinned and said, "A vampire by the name of Alucard, and he's someone who knows what it truly means to be a vampire."

Zabuza chuckled and said, "Must be one hell of a guy." Naruto nodded and he said, "He certainly is." He noticed the guards at the gate seemed a little worried and he asked, "Is something wrong?" The immortal guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, looked at him and Izumo said, "Thank god you're here Naruto-sama." Naruto raised an eyebrow, but heard an explosion happen inside the village. 'What, that fire is laced with red mana. I know no one in this village has the spark, and the only planeswalker with red mana I know is, SHIT!' He then turned to them and asked, "Has a woman with her hair on fire been in the village?" Kotetsu nodded and said, "Yes, we've been trying to stop her." Naruto sighed and said, "You won't. I'll handle this." He then turned to Kakuzu and said, "If you would be so kind as to take Zabuza-san to see Tsunade-san, I'll see to it our 'guest' is calmed down." Kakuzu nodded and said, "Of course Naruto-kun, see you at home?" Naruto nodded, and then ran into the village.

Kakuzu sighed and said, "Let's go, Naruto-kun can handle himself." Zabuza nodded, still a little weirded out.

(Konoha streets)

Naruto saw a large bonfire in the middle of the village, and he said, "Chandra, we really need a better way of saying 'I'm here'." He then felt something slam into him, a female something. He felt his coat starting to burn as he said, "Would you please put your fire out! I say this every time! I don't mind you doing this, but please don't be on fire when you do!" The woman's fire on her hands and hair went out, allowing for a better view. She had bright red hair that fell to her backside, and plated armor that covered her torso and arms, ending in gloves. Under it was a skirt, and her legs had long thigh-high boots that had armor plating. She then pulled her red tinted goggles away from her eyes, and she said, "Sorry Naruto, I'm so used to having it on all the time."

The duo soon found themselves surrounded by chunin and jonin. Naruto then deadpanned and asked, "What the hell did you blow up this time?" Chandra laughed nervously as she said, "I was looking for you, and I heard from Sorin that you came to this plane to live in this village. When I got here some bastard was trying to hit on me, and when he took it too far, I kinda set him on fire." Naruto face-palmed and asked, "On the ass or full body?" Chandra merely replied, "Full body. But he only got minor burns. Next thing I know I'm getting chased all over this place." Naruto sighed and said, "Alright.' he turned toward the chunin and jonin, and said, "I got it from here." Chandra let Naruto get up, and he said, "You know you have to put that out right?" He pointed toward the bonfire in the middle of the village, and Chandra pouted, but soon gave up and snapped her fingers, the fire dispersing. Naruto heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and turned to see Tsunade, a scowl on her face.

Tsunade was tapping her foot on the ground and she said, "Naruto, in my office, now. And bring her with you." Naruto gulped and quickly nodded. Chandra followed him, noticing the civilians giving them dirty looks. When they reached Tsunade's office, Naruto saw Kakuzu and Hidan waiting. He groaned at what he was going to have to say. Tsunade rustled them into her office, and when she sat at her desk, she asked, "Naruto, can you please tell me who this woman is, and why she was running around my village and setting fires?"

Naruto sighed and said, "This is Chandra Nalaar, a fellow planeswalker like myself." Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but let him continue, "Apparently she came looking for me, and when she got here, a civilian tried to hit on her, and when he took it too far, she set him on fire." Tsunade facepalmed and said, "Well that explains why there's someone screaming their head off in the burn ward. So, the fact she was setting fires?" Chandra chuckled nervously and said, "I was trying to get away. I thought the fires would be a good distraction."

Tsunade sighed and asked, "I see, so Naruto, how do you know her?" Naruto tried to hide his face, only for Chandra to say, "He's my student, and boyfriend." Tsunade dropped the bottle of sake she had ready, Zabuza started to laugh, only to hold his side, making Haku worry. Hidan said nothing, while Kakuzu asked, "How did you two meet?" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he said, "We met during my time away, in fact, she taught me all I know about red mana." Chandra then said, "It started as a favor to Sorin, but over time, we grew to like each other." Tsunade sighed, and noticed a slip of paper in front of her. She then said, "Now before a large catfight starts.' She noticed Kakuzu and Hidan looking a little apprehensive, while Chandra had a small flame in her hands. She continued, 'It seems one of my advisers, Koharu, had suggested that you be put under the CRA, or the Clan Restoration Act, under the proof that you are the last of not only the Uzumaki clan, a clan that has been an ally to this village for years, but also the Namikaze clan, the family of our own Yondaime."

Naruto smirked and said, "Not to mention that the Uzumaki have family ties to the Senju, your clan. Am I right Tsunade-san?" Tsunade nodded, and said, "Yes, there is that. So, do you accept the CRA?" Naruto asked, "And what are the benefits?" Tsunade slightly smirked and said, "You have to have a minimum of five wives per clan, and seeing as you have two clans to cover, that would put you at a minimum of ten." Tsunade noticed Naruto's smirk never leaving his face, and she sighed and said, "You knew about this from the get go didn't you?" He nodded, and she asked, "And I'm guessing you managed to talk Koharu into having her make the suggestion?" He merely nodded again. Tsunade sighed and said, "Exactly what else can you vampires do? Charm women?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Not exactly. We do have hypnotic abilities, and I can read minds, but it's far more subtle, and I would never use it on those I care about. Make an enemy slit their own throat, yes, be so shallow as to force a woman to fall for me, never." Kakuzu felt a sigh of relief pass through her, not know when she held it in in the first place. A knock on the office door drew everyone's attention as Koharu walked in the room. Naruto smirked as he said, "Hello Koharu-san, it's certainly a pleasure to see you." Koharu nearly giggled, something Tsunade scowled at, as she asked, "I figured you liked older women, never took you for a grave robber." Naruto smirked and said, "Lest we forget Tsunade-san, time means nothing to my kind. And besides, unlike you ninja, who rely on chakra within your bodies for power, planeswalkers like myself however, can use the energy of the plane. And unlike jutsu, magic can do far more." He snapped his fingers, and the four ANBU in the corners of the room collasped, and a glow over took the walls.

Tsunade ran over to one of the ANBU, and noticed a light snore coming from him, making her sigh in relief. Naruto smirked and said, "Your ANBU are asleep, and if anyone tries to look in here, or listen in, it would look like an empty room. The power of true illusions." Tsunade gasped and said, "It's the Temple of Nirvana genjutsu and a privacy seal wrapped in one." Naruto's smirk grew as he said, "And this has been around for years, where as your techniques have barely been around for a few decades. Koharu-chan, would you show them something? We won't have any unwanted eyes." Koharu smirked and to the surprise of everyone in the room, she made the ram seal, showing a release of genjutsu. When the smoke cleared, jaws dropped as Koharu showed her now younger form. Out of all the jaws that dropped, Tsunade's nearly broke through her desk. Koharu chuckled as everyone fainted. Naruto slinked an arm around her waist as he said, "We certainly have some time for ourselves now don't we?"

Koharu smirked seductively as she said, "That we do. Wanna bet that Tsunade will want the same treatment you gave me?" Naruto returned her smirk as he said, "I wouldn't, seeing as it would be too easy." Koharu gasped as she felt Naruto's hand on her ass.

(An hour later)

Tsunade felt a headache as she lifted her head from her desk, and when she noticed Naruto sitting in the chair, Hidan wrapped around his left arm, Kakuzu around his right arm, Chandra with her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, and Koharu sitting in his lap. Tsunade rubbed her forehead as she asked, "Would you please tell me how on earth one of my advisers, who is supposed to be in her sixties, looks to be about thirty?" Naruto smirked, and Tsunade grumbled, 'Oh of course.', and Naruto said, "It's a forbidden spell, mostly because of how much power it takes, and the fact that you are reverting a person to a younger age. If I'm not careful, I can reduce someone to an infant, or before they were even born." Tsunade felt her eyes grow wide. She then noticed that Naruto was in front of her, a hand in front of her face.

Naruto looked right into her eyes as he said, "This is more proof of how much power I have. I can see it in your eyes, you wish for me to use the same spell on you that I used on Koharu-chan." Tsunade dumbly nodded, and Naruto continued, "I can tell, it would be the end of having to use that illusion that keeps you looking young." Tsunade nearly felt her mind shut, as she merely asked, "How do you know about that? Only Jiraiya knows about that." Naruto's smirk grew, as he said, "I told you how my father Sorin trained me, and you are aware of Chandra aiding in my training. Another of my senseis, Jace Beleren, is a master of mind magic. He can pull even the most closely guarded secrets from someone's mind. Add my own vampiric mental abilities, and I can do it with only the smallest amount of eye contact. I can know just about everything about a person when I first meet them."

Tsunade merely shivered at the thought, and thought, 'He could put Ibiki out of work.' She then asked, "Could you, please," Naruto smiled and said, "Of course. After all, you are family." He whispered the spell as he placed his hand on her head, the genjutsu breaking as he did so. Old, wrinkled skin melted away, leaving Tsunade looking as she did with her genjutsu. She felt her skin, and she nearly passed out again, though Naruto said, "You should of seen how Koharu-chan acted, she nearly had a heart attack." Koharu playfully slapped him on the back of the head, and said, "Well you scared the hell out of me."

Tsunade chuckled as she said, "So, I assume that the four of them are going to be part of your ten minimum?" Naruto nodded, causing the girls to blush as he said, "While you were having a bit of a cat nap, we were talking, and I nearly had to put a smaller privacy illusion around us to ensure everyone in the room wouldn't wake up too soon. You can no doubt guess what we talked about." Tsunade nodded, and she said, "Well, seeing as that is cleared up, I do want to ask you about why you came back so soon from the mission I sent your team on. Last I checked, you were sent to ensure Team 7 would be able to live through their mission."

Naruto chuckled, and he said, "Well, once we arrived, I got the run-down from the client Tazuna. Deciding that rather then allow the tyrant Gato to ruin the lives of the people of wave, I did the simplest thing possible." Tsunade and Koharu looked at him expectantly, while Kakuzu and Hidan shared Naruto's smirk. Chandra merely had a blank expression. Naruto continued, "I summoned my personal pack of wolves and werewolves, and let them loose inside Gato's hideout, while all of his thugs were still inside. I then destroyed a section of the hideout, allowing me to enter without the need of an invitation, as normal tradition would dictate. I made my way to where Zabuza-san and Haku-san were, and offered them the chance to join the leaf. As you can see, they took it." Tsunade nodded, and noticed that the duo was awake, and had heard everything about the mission.

Zabuza whistled and he said, "Geez kid, makes me glad I didn't cross blades with you." Naruto smirked and said, "You have no idea. Now then, I assume for Zabuza, he would have to deal with a month of probation, with an ANBU detail ensuring he behaves, while Haku has nothing, seeing as she isn't an actual ninja registered with the mist, am I right?" Tsunade had a twitch in her eye as she said, "Do you want this job? You certainly have the politics down." Naruto shook his head and said, "Sorry, you wouldn't catch me sitting behind a desk. My kind are fighters, not pencil pushers." Zabuza chuckled and said, "Damn right!"

Tsunade smiled and said, "Alright, I'll get everything settled. Naruto, there is one thing." Naruto sighed and said, "Where is he?" Tsunade interlaced her fingers as she said, "We have him in one of our top security cells. We've tried to push him for trial, but the civilian council kept us from doing so." Naruto clenched his fists, and he said, "I see. Hidan-chan, Kakuzu-chan, show Chandra, Zabuza, and Haku-san to our home." Kakuzu held his hand as she asked, "What will you be doing?" Naruto had a cold look in his eyes as he said, "Paying a visit to an old monkey." He walked out of the room, Kakuzu and the others feeling a shiver.

(Konoha- ANBU prison)

Naruto was led down a hallway toward one of the cells. Yugao, in her ANBU uniform said, "He's being restrained with chakra sealing cuffs, along with a paralysis seal to prevent him from moving if he gets too far from the facility. The cell door itself will only open by the chakra signature of the one who closes it, so each guard shift, we have to open and close the door for only a moment. I will be waiting outside once you finish." Naruto nodded, and asked, "I heard the civilians keep stalling his trial. I wonder how can they do so for so long?" Yugao sighed and said, "Politics, and plenty of them. They managed to delay with the excuse that there was no proof. When Inoichi proved them wrong, and your heritage was revealed, they made the excuse that since it was a clan matter, only you could have him formally charged. Seeing as you were out of the village, you know."

Naruto nodded, and said, "I see. No doubt they were trying to stall, so he could possibly be set free, and they would have their bitch back in office." Yugao nodded, and said, "We're here." They had stopped in front of a cell door away from all the others, a small slit in the door to push food trays in and out. Yugao placed her hand on a square in the center of the door, causing a seal to glow brightly. The door slowly slid open, and Naruto walked in, seeing a very sad sight.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, former Sandaime, and disgraced shinobi sat against a wall farthest from the cell door. He wore the standard orange jumpsuit of a prisoner, the chakra cuffs glowing to show the seals were working. His formerly proud and clean appearance were now replaced with a dirty and disheveled look. Hiruzen looked up, and said, "What are you looking at? You another one who wants to laugh at me? Spit at me? I did what I had to do to keep this village safe! If I didn't try to instill a sense of loyalty into that brat I would have prevented him from eventually turning on us! With the power of Kyuubi he could of wiped us out! So go ahead, laugh! I did the right thing."

Naruto slowly lifted his hand to his hood as he said, "The right thing? The right THING! You call condemning a mere child to the wolves of this village the RIGHT THING!" He pulled his hood back, exposing his face in time for his more vampiric features to become pronounced. Hiruzen froze in fear as he said, "You, so you have returned! I knew it! The fox must have corrupted you, to turn you against us!" Naruto grabbed Sarutobi by the throat, and said, "Oh, Kurama did nothing to me, you should remember who caused this change in me, after all, he took me from here. And thanks to him, I have become stronger then even you." He gripped the old man's throat harder as he said, "You lied to me old man, I asked you time and time again who my parents were, but you said that you never knew them! I asked you why I was hunted like a beast every year, yet you said you didn't know!"

He then slammed Hiruzen's head into the wall, as he continued, "You tried to strip me of my family, of a childhood, and you allowed the ignorant souls of this place to try and destroy me. ME! A mere child who could barely even hold a kunai, yet was accused of murdering hundreds of trained shinobi." Hiruzen tried to claw at the hand that was around his throat, only to fail. Naruto snarled and as he looked into Hiruzen's eyes, he said, "How does it feel to have everything taken from you? You lost your position, you lost the respect of your grandson, and even worse, you lost any hope of seeing heaven. And if I have anything to say about it, I will be the one that makes you lose you miserable life."

Hiruzen felt his blood run cold, and he sputtered out, "But, you, you're just a weapon! Minato was a fool! He wanted me to keep the fact we had a Jinchuuriki a secret! If I did that, the village's position as the strongest would be gone! I have no regrets that will keep me from heaven." He held a defiant look, even as Naruto threw him at the wall in fury. He then said, "I hope you can say the same thing to the Shinigami, and my parents once you meet them you old bastard." He then turned to the door and said, "Yugao-san, I'm done here." The door slid open, and Naruto gave Hiruzen one last glare as he walked out.

Yugao gave him a concerned look, and she asked, "Do you feel okay? I heard everything." Naruto gave her a small smile and said, "I'm fine." Yugao nodded, and reached into her pocket, pulled out a scroll, and said, "Since you returned to the village, Tsunade-sama has had the pleasure of setting the execution for tomorrow, the method will be of your choosing. She assumed you would press charges, to make it official." Naruto grinned, and said, "Oh I am, be sure of that. And I have the perfect method in mind." Yugao shivered, a hint of fear creeping into the back of her mind.

(Konoha- Streets)

Naruto felt the air cooling as day slowly started to give way to night. His smirk never left his face, until he heard, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" He leaned backwards as a sandal covered foot nearly hit the side of his face. In a fluid motion, he grabbed the ankle, and tossed it over his shoulders, a hand slowly reaching for his katana in a manner of a reverse grip. He then got a good look at his 'attacker'. He nearly revulsed at the sight of the far too neat bowl cut, and he could swear the eyebrows had to be alive, as they were the size of caterpillars. The large bug eyes weren't as bad as the skin tight spandex, or the orange leg warmers that wrapped around the teenager's legs. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he asked, "Now who the hell are you supposed to be?"

He saw the teenager get into a stance that was oddly familiar. "I am Rock Lee, I know who you are Naruto Namikaze! I saw you defeat my sensei, and now I am here to avenge his loss." Naruto sidestepped as Lee charged. He drew his sword, only to see Lee get wrapped in what he assumed was ninja wire. "For Kami's sake Lee! You need to get over it! Naruto-san won the fight far and square." Naruto turned to the sound to see a young woman wearing a pink chinese blouse and green pants. She wore her chocolate colored hair in buns. Her eyes matched her hair. She wore gloves that had the strings stretching out from the fingers.

Next to her was, to Naruto, a stereotypical Hyuuga. He almost passed him off as a female, considering how long his hair was, but his scent proved otherwise. He wore a khaki shirt that seemed common for his clan, and dark brown shorts. He also wore his headband on his forehead, something his teammates, to Naruto's knowledge, did. Naruto placed his katana back in it's sheath, and he asked, "May I ask who you two are?"

Tenten felt her face turn red as she bowed and said, "I'm really sorry, my name is Tenten, and these are my teammates Neji Hyuuga, and Rock Lee. Lee has been near obsessed with finding you ever since you beat our sensei." Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up in shock and think, 'He really is fast!' Naruto smiled and said, "It's alright. You shouldn't have to worry so much, it would make you get wrinkles early in life." Tenten nearly sputtered as Naruto started to walk away. He nearly passed Neji and he said in his ear, "I can feel the hatred yo have for Hinata-san. A word of warning, if you hurt her in my presence, I will personally destroy you."

Neji turned in shock, only to find Naruto gone. He merely thought, 'How on earth does he know so much?'

Naruto chuckled as he walked down the street, his hood down because the sun had set, causing the girls to blush and gossip. He found himself passing the same Dango shop Anko frequented, and he went inside. He went to the counter and ordered a set of each flavor. The waitress blushed as he smiled, and she got the order to the chef. Naruto heard a voice in the back of his mind, '_**Awfully nice of you kit. Ordering dinner for your ladies?' **_Naruto mentally nodded and thought, 'Of course. Besides, it'snot like we don't have a reason to celebrate Kurama.' Kurama nodded and said, '_**Too true. I have to say, you're here two weeks and you hooked up with an immortal Jashinist Priestess, a woman who takes hearts to feed her immortality, not to mention many other potential ladies on this plane. And let's not forget that fiery redhead you're with.' **_Naruto mentally grinned and said, 'Any problem with that?'

Kurama snorted and said, '_**Hell no! I remember back in the day before that bastard Madara caught me, ah the fun I had. I loved sneaking into villages in my human form and rutting with the vixens. You just get to do it legally!' **_Naruto rolled his eyes as he thought, 'Pervy fox. You forget I'm still pissed about the time you had those snake chicks chase me.' Kurama started to laugh, and Naruto cut their link as he saw the food was done. He then asked for a couple bottles of chilled sake, and paid the amount. On his way out, he hid the food in a storage scroll, and opened one of the bottles and took a quick sip. He then heard, "So we finally found you." He turned and saw what he assumed was another of the genin teams.

He smirked and said, "So what does the second generation of Ino-Shika-Cho want with little old me? Do keep it short, I do have ladies to go home to." Ino felt herself get flustered, and she said, "I know you attacked our sensei for no reason!" Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji pinched their noses, and Naruto said, "Perhaps you should know what really happened. I was trying to enjoy a lunch with Kurenai-san and Anko-san, and your sensei was trying to ruin the mood. I did ask for permission if I was allowed to 'remove' him, and of course, I got it. If you don't like it, that's not my problem." Ino got a tick on her head, and tried to punch Naruto in the head, only for him to turn into a swarm of bats, and mostly fly off, though one stayed as it said, "Really, it's very unlady-like to attack someone like that without provocation. You humans really need to learn." The bat flew off, and Ino screamed in anger, causing many still outside to look at her team with pity.

(Namikaze estate)

The swarm of bats collected outside the gate, and Naruto heard someone crying in the woods, a female someone. He looked at the gate and thought, 'Curse Gideon's sense of chivalry.' He jumped into the trees as he heard the crying getting louder. He jumped along the branches, and noticed that he was getting closer to the Uchiha compound. Thinking Mikoto might have been in trouble, he moved faster, his movement leaving slight after-images in his wake. He landed on a branch overlooking a clearing, and saw a figure in the center of the clearing, seemingly hunched over.

Naruto got a small scent of blood, and jumped into the clearing, and he asked, "Are you alright miss?" The figure turned around quickly, and tried to back away, only for it to cringe and hold it's stomach, it's body language clearly showing pain. Naruto slowly stepped forward, only for the figure to try and back away. A small amount of pain made the figure trip on it's cloak, and land on her ass, causing her hood to fall back. Naruto's expression was wide eyed with shock and asked, "Itachi-san? Is that you?" Itachi tried to look away, as she said, "I should of known you would find me."

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder as he asked, "Would you mind explaining how you're a girl? I remember you before I left this place, you were part of the ANBU that kept me safe, one of the few that did." Itachi nodded as she said, "Yes, that was me." She cringed as surge of pain passed through her abdomen, and Naruto caught the small scent of blood again. He blushed as he asked, "I didn't catch during, _that_, did I?" Itachi looked away, a red tint on her face as she said, "I, I hide out in these woods during this time. I always get a week of vacation time from Hokage-sama, using the excuse of the stress of being ANBU. It was the sure fire way of hiding my true gender. But, being what you are, I dreaded this happening, because I knew you would find me."

Naruto had a confused look on his face, as he asked, "What do you mean? Itachi-san, you were one of the only two people I liked out of your clan. Before I left, I could tell you were watching every night, as if I had a guardian watching out for me. Now, it can be said I had a guardian angel." Itachi felt her face turn red, and she tried to look away, only for Naruto to hug her. She felt something wet fall down her cheek, and raised a hand to her eye, only to feel it dry. She then realized that it wasn't her that was crying, but Naruto. She heard him whisper, "I never got the chance to thank you. There were times I would have died if you never came to help me." Itachi hugged him back, and she felt her pain lessen. Naruto then stood up and held a hand out, and asked, "Would the lovely lady care to join me for dinner?"

Itachi blushed and asked, "As in, a date? In a restaurant? I can't, people would recognize me." Naruto nearly chuckled, but held it in as he said, "No, though I would certainly love to. I actually have dinner with me,' He showed her the sealing scroll. 'it's for a little celebrating, and I hope you can join us." Itachi slowly got up, but a bit of pain made her stumble, and Naruto caught her, making her blush from the close contact. Naruto had a Cheshire grin as they vanished into a swarm of bats.

The bats once again condensed at the gate, and Naruto opened the gate, leading Itachi into the compound. The minute Naruto opened the door, Hidan jumped on top of him, saying, "Where have you been Naruto-kun? You know we missed you." Hidan felt herself get yanked off by Kakuzu as she said, "Calm down you idiot, you almost knocked over Naruto-kun and his guest." Naruto pulled Kakuzu down, and whispered into her ear. Her eyes grew wide, and swiftly nodded and said, "Of course Naruto-kun. Come this way Itachi-san." Hidan felt her jaw drop as Kakuzu helped Itachi up, and led her out of the room. Hidan blurted out, "What the hell? I though Itachi was a guy!" Naruto took out the sealing scroll and unsealed the food. He sighed and said, "It will be a long explanation. We should wait until she comes back. Even if she tells us at all."

Minutes later, Kakuzu came back with Itachi dressed in a kimono that for some reason had ravens decorating it. Itachi was surprised at the large amount of food set at the table, but was broken out of her thoughts as Hidan asked, "Okay, how the hell are you a girl? Last we knew you were a guy!" Naruto nearly face palmed at her bluntness, and said, "If you feel comfortable enough to tell us that is."

Itachi sighed and said, "It's okay Naruto-kun. It turned out my _father_ was in competition with my uncle, the first to have a son would be clan head. He had placed genjutsu on me, my mother, and the doctors who were over seeing my birth. For years he had everyone convinced I was born a boy, but, after the attack, the genjutsu broke, though I was forced to hide the truth from Sasuke." Naruto scowled for a second as he said, "And exactly why should you hide? Male or female, in my book, you are still one of the strongest people I know." Itachi smiled and said, "Thank you, it means a lot to hear you say that."

Itachi then sighed and said, "But unfortunately, I have to hide because our clan had one major flaw. Many of the men of the clan looked down on women, and Sasuke learned that from our father. If Sasuke knew the truth, well, whatever respect he has for me would be gone." Naruto's scowl grew as he said, "And what opinion should he have! Look at you, making ANBU captain at thirteen, manifesting your Sharingan at eight, while Sasuk has yet to do either! I had to go to Wave in order to bail his sorry ass out of a mission that was over his head! By rights, you earned your power while that arrogant prick expects shit to be handed to him!' Naruto placed his hand over Itachi's, making her blush as he continued, 'It's people like us, who earn our power through blood, sweat and tears, that deserve to have it, rather then copycats like Sasuke. You shouldn't have to do anything to keep that little fuck's respect, because you've always had mine."

Kakuzu smiled as she saw the scene, while Chandra thought, 'That's Naruto for you. He always has such a way with words.' Itachi smiled as she said, "You're right. Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush. Zabuza picked that time to enter the room, Haku following behind. He noticed the food and asked, "Whoa, what's the occasion?" Naruto smirked and said, "Simple, tomorrow, the one scar in my life will finally be destroyed." Itachi thought for a moment and said, "So, you went through with Sarutobi's execution, didn't you?"

Zabuza sat at the table and asked, "Wait, Sarutobi, as in the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi? What the hell did he do to you?" Naruto growled and said, "Considering you'll hear it tomorrow, I might as well tell you. Because of Sarutobi's actions, he not only lied to my Godparents, he also authorized attacks on my person so he can 'save' me. All so he could use me as a weapon for this village. He has not only defied my father's last wish, he is also charged with attempted murder. All it would of took was a few seconds, and I wouldn't have been sitting here." Zabuza had a disgusted look hidden under his bandages, and he said, "Whatever you do to him, he'll certainly deserves it."

Naruto merely smirked and said, "Alright, enough of the crappy talk, let's eat!" Everyone started to chow down, Naruto pulling a blood pack out of nowhere. He drank it happily, and kept noticing Haku glancing at him when she thought he couldn't notice.

Soon everyone decided to turn for the night, and Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Itachi, her face a bit flushed from the alcohol. Itachi then said, "You know, I was wondering, all that you said about me, was it true?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Of course it was. I would never say something I wouldn't mean." He didn't notice Chandra, Kakuzu, even Hidan and Haku watching from around the corner, as Itachi's arms wrapped around his neck, her face getting very close to his. He heard her whisper, "I was so worried about you when I heard you were taken away from here. But I was also happy. You were able to get away from this place. And when I realized what my real gender was, I started wish you would come back."

Naruto patted her back, as she continued, "I know it sounds selfish, but I started to think. If that bastard of a father didn't mess with my mind, and try to change my gender, then I wouldn't have felt weird about certain things." Naruto stroked her hair as he softly asked, "What kind of things?" Itachi nearly snuggled into his neck as she said, "Every time I saw you, I would get a fluttering in my chest. At the time I believed I was a guy, so it was strange for me to think that way. But when the illusion broke, everything clicked into place."

He smiled as he felt her slump, showing she was asleep. He stroked her hair as he placed her on the bed, silently leaving the room. He smirked as he thought, 'One perk of being a vampire, never a need for sleep.'

(The next day- Village square)

The villagers and shinobi alike clammered into the square, the ninja taking the rooftops for space, as they all saw a gallows appear in the center. In the middle, a figure with a sack over his head made people wonder who he was. They also noticed something odd, a lack of a noose. They also saw thunderclouds starting to roll in, causing the ninja to wonder. Tsunade soon stepped onto the gallows, and said, "I'm sure some of you are wondering what's going on here.' At nods from many in the crowd, she continued, 'We are gathered here, for an execution." The ninja in the crowd were divided, some shocked, while others showed no emotion. The genins on the other hand, were among those shocked.

Tsunade smirked as she said, "The man you see here is charged with heinous crimes. Assault on a clan heir, interfering with a clan's affairs, and a few charges of attempted murder. His crimes amount to treason, and as such, his punishment is execution, to be delivered by the one he harmed. The one charged, well, see for yourselves." She then yanked the sack off his head, revealing the figure to be Hiruzen. Many in the crowd gasped, and some tried to yell, saying, "Let him go!"

A flash of lightning revealing a familiar cloaked figure He pulled down his hood and said, "You made my family suffer Hiruzen, you lied to my godparents, had villagers attack only so you could save me, slowly making me into your puppet. Do you have anything to say?" Hiruzen had a rebellious expression, as he said, "I did it to ensure the safety of the village! Jiraiya came to me and told me of the 'Child of Prophecy', a being destined to change the ninja era. I wanted to ensure you couldn't be turned on us, should you realize your power. Because of this, even if my actions were unforgivable, I will have no regrets!"

Naruto snarled, and gave the old man a back hand smack that nearly broke his jaw. Naruto growled out, "As I told you before old man, you may have no fear, no regret now, but can you say the same to the Shinigami? To my parents?" Hiruzen merely looked away, making even the civilians look at him in disgust. Naruto merely grinned, his canines lengthing as he said, "I have decided your punishment. For trying to take everything from me, I will take everything from you." He turned Hiruzen toward him, and once he made eye contact, Hiruzen felt his mind being invaded, but unlike when he dealt with rouge members of the Yamanaka, it was more forceful, and he felt years worth of techniques, those he had seen, and perfected. When it was over, he felt drained, and he saw Naruto smirking. Hiruzen glared and asked, "What did you do?" Naruto's grin grew as he said, "Simple, I read your mind and pulled every jutsu you ever learned, and have ever seen, out of it. Consider it part one."

Hiruzen asked a question many dreaded the answer to, "What's part two?" Naruto's fangs grew, and Hiruzen felt fear, the same fear prey feels when faced with a predator. Naruto merely said, "It should be obvious, seeing as I am what I am. As a strong member of my kind once said, 'Blood is the gold of the soul, and silver of the will'. For unjustly causing my blood to be shed from my hide, I will take back every drop, out of yours." Hiruzen tried to back pedal away in fear, only to come into contact with something, Tsunade. He looked up and saw her face marred with a scowl, and she merely said, "Time to pay up, _Sensei_." She then kicked him forward, and he felt someone grab him by the head and shoulder, turning his face toward the crowd, and something sharp pierce his flesh. He started to feel weaker, and soon, he was limp, lifeless.

Naruto tossed the now late Hiruzen's corpse away, his chin slightly covered in the old Hokage's blood. He saw members of the crowd calling him demon, while others looked at him with respect. But he said nothing, merely walking away from the gallows, Tsunade following him, with several cloaked figures doing the same. Some members of the crowd tried to move their former leader's body, only for the ANBU to take it away.

Hiruzen felt himself awaken in what appeared to be a sewer. He felt the water against his bare feet, and wondered out loud, "Is this really the afterlife? Or merely the tunnel before the light?" HE noticed a large light behind him, and he slowly walked toward it. He had to cover his eyes as he made it through, only to his horror, it was not heaven he saw. He saw a large ornate gate, a paper seal keeping it closed. He froze in fear as large red eyes opened from behind the bars, and a growling voice echoed, "_**So you're the Ningen that caused my container so much pain. If you are here, then I guess it's time I finish what the kit started." **_

Hiruzen tried to back away, a single word passing by his lips, "Kyuubi." He felt something grab at his ankles, and noticed tendrils of red chakra around his ankles. He screamed as he felt them pull his toward the bars of the cage. He desperately tried to grab onto something, hoping for anything that would prevent what he feared. But the smooth floor of the chamber dashed his hopes, and he was pulled in, a large crunching sound filled the chamber along with his screams. Soon, both were silenced.

(Hokage's office)

Tsunade sat in her chair, Naruto standing before her, Hidan and Kakuzu on both sides of him. Tsunade sighed and said, "Well, now we that that unsavory buisness is finished, there is something I was hopig to ask you." Naruto smirked and said, "Oh? You're not going to ask me out are you?" Tsunade had a tick mark as she said, "No, we have the chunin exams coming up in a month, and I was hoping you help as a proctor." Naruto merely thought for a second as he asked, "Basically, you would give me legal right to possibly put humans in danger so they can proceed to being chunin. Thus, giving me free rein on human lives, right?" Tsunade felt a large headache coming on, and said, "Yes, though you'll be helping Anko with the second exam, I hope it's alright."

Naruto chuckled and said, "It's alright by me." He then turned and noticed, "Where did Chandra go? I could of sworn she was with us when she came in." Tsunade then heard an argument outside her window, and Naruto looked down and said, "Oh god damn it."

Chandra had a fireball ready to melt someone, while Sasuke stood there, eying her like a piece of meat. Kakashi had his nose buried in his book, trying to look like he wasn't a part of it, and Saia drawing in a notebook. Sakura on the other hand was trying to pull Sasuke away. Naruto walked down the wall, and said, "Sasuke, you better stop looking at my girl with those damn monkey eyes of yours before I rip them out of your head." Sasuke looked up and gave him a glare, Sakura looking up and feeling a bit of fear, while Saia smiled at him, though he could tell it was a bit fake.

He then dropped down in front of Chandra, who relaxed a bit. Naruto scowled as he said, "When did your squad get back Kakashi?" Kakashi tired to hide, but he said, "Just an hour ago. With Gato dead, the entire village of Wave started to get into building the bridge. It took less then a day considering everyone got into it. They even named it after you, considering what you did." Naruto grinned as he noticed Sasuke scowl, and he said, "Did they now? Glad to see them get back on their feet. Now then, if your students don't mind, we'll be leaving." He turned to walk away, when Sasuke said, "Hey loser, hand over that woman." Naruto froze, and said, "You mind saying that again?" Sasuke arrogantly smirked, and said, "I said, hand over that woman. I can tell she has a mastery over fire, and what better clan to make use of it then the Uchiha."

Naruto grabbed him by the neck, and said, "Be warned, the only reason I don't kill you were you stand is because of Mikoto-sama. If I kill you, it would greatly upset her, and I do not want that. So let me make this clear, if you EVER speak about a woman like that again, I will tear you apart, GOT IT!" He then dropped Sasuke on his ass, and walked away, causing Kakashi to sigh. Chandra smirked as she followed.

She then nudged his shoulder and asked, "SO, what did Tsunade want to talk to you about?" Naruto chuckled and said, "She asked me to proctor the upcoming Chunin exams, and I said yes. Now all I have to do is find Anko-san so we can talk about planning." Chandra giggled, something that made Naruto look at her, and she said, "You certainly got a large group of friends here haven't you?" Naruto nodded and said, "That I have Chandra, that I have."

A/N: ANNNNNDD CUT! I hope you liked it! I did make many references to different vampires, and besides, a plane traversing vampire would, on occasion, seek out others to see how they were different. Like how the Vampires on Innistrad would see the difference of those on Zendikar. Irregardless, it's still dimensional travel, just on a bigger scale. See you all next time!


End file.
